Jumping to Confusion
by bullshit4ndlies
Summary: M for later chapters. quite short snappy chapters describing different encounters between Scott and Isaac ,both before Isaac is turned, and after. shows how their relationship grows and developes and this get quite confused fro both, there is a little Scott/Alison, but it works with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Brown and blue; two colours that just don't look good together. Like green and pink, they just don't work. But I guess eyes are different because when Isaac and Scott stand side by side, one with the most amazing blue eyes that just take your breath away and the other with the most adorable chocolate brown eyes you could just melt in, it just works.

The first time Isaac saw Scott, he knew, he knew right there, right then, that there was something, something between them, but Scott, he didn't even notice. He looked straight past Isaac as if he didn't even exist. Isaac wasn't surprised. Nobody noticed him, no one saw his bruises or his scars, or maybe people did see and they just didn't care. This was in seventh grade, and even since moving up through the grades and into high school Isaac never once forgot about his beautiful brown eyes.

They are juniors, and Isaac, maybe just to please his dad, or maybe to try and actually talk to Scott, who knows, decides to try out for lacrosse. It's difficult and painful. Every time he is tackled or nudged it hurts him five times more than any other player, his bruises don't show, but the slightest touch makes him wince in pain, but he ignores it. Just pushes past the pain. He makes first line.

Scott as co-captain comes up and slaps him on the back as congratulations, Isaac beams back at him. Jackson his other captain just smirks and whispers in his ear,

_'Maybe this can be an excuse for the bruises.'_

Shocked and disgusted Isaac turns and runs, off the field and into the forest. The asshole knew. How dare he? Of course he knows, they live across the road, he must have seen, but he has done nothing. He knew, he knew what Isaac's father did to him but he just sat back and watched, he smirked and made fun of him because of it. How dare he?

Back on the field Scott is standing dumb struck, his werewolf hearing, which Jackson knows about, caught every word, what Jackson whispered and Isaac's screams of fury from deep within the trees. Without even thinking Scott turns and runs, straight in the same direction Isaac went, he uses his nose and his ears to find him. When he does find him Isaac is collapsed against a log, head in hands and knees pulled up to his chest. He is crying softly to himself now and without all his gear Scott can see him, can really see the bruises and the scars, the year of pain he must have been put through. It makes him feel sick. Sick right down to his stomach, how could someone do that to someone?

Isaac obviously hasn't heard Scott approach because when he accidently steps on a twig and it snaps, breaking the eerie silence, Isaac jumps, he looks round frantically, terrified of what might be out there. When Scott comes into view, he almost looks relieved, but then frightened once more. Scott can hear his heart beating, hammering against his chest, so fast he thinks it might explode, his cheeks are flushed pink, and he gets up stammering,

_'O-o-oh sc -Scott , w-what are you d-d-oing here? W-why did you follow me? '_

Scott doesn't understand,

_'We're teammates now, and teammates look out for each other and it was obvious you were upset. I heard what Jackson said, I don't really understand but whatever it is, you don't have to worry. Whoever is giving you a hard time and giving you those bruises you have an entire team to back you up now. Team is like a family, Jackson is just the cousin no one really wants around but we just put up with.'_

This earns Scott a flash of a smile, but it's gone as soon as it came though when it sinks in that this is Scott, his crush of almost six years, talking to him, making him smile. He turns to run, but Scott grabs his arm,

_'Where do you think you're going?'_

_'H-h-ome?_' Isaac stammers out, Scott once again looks confused,

_'What about class? And practice? We need you man, you're our new winger!'_

Isaac shakes his head in confusion about why Scott McCall talking to him, why Scott McCall is being nice to him. This just doesn't happen in real life, people don't reach out and make conversation with Isaac Lahey, it's just not done. It makes absolutely no sense to him; he cannot get his head around why this was happening. If they were around friends now would Scott speak to him in school, in front of people? He knew Scott was a nice guy but he seriously doubted it.

Scott turns and starts walking back to the school, beckoning Isaac to walk with him and Isaac obeys, too confused to disagree any further as he catches up Scott turns and looks him straight in the eyes,

_'You know, you have the most beautiful blue eyes,'_

Without another word he turns and runs back to school calling Isaac to follow him and not to get lost. Isaac could have sworn, sworn down on his life that he saw a hint of a blush on Scott's cheeks as he had turned.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of their first lacrosse game of the season and after two weeks of hard constant training and Scott couldn't help but feel extremely proud of his team. They had really stepped up their games, every single player had made some kind of improvement, every player had been working their asses off to get better. Even Scott and Jackson had decided to put their 'differences' from the year before behind them, any bad blood between Jackson and Derek was forgotten, and they just seemed to bond over the game. Everything was working out perfectly. Except, from Isaac. Scott had tried and tried to reach out to him, to get him to speak to him, to tell him who was hitting him, but he had no such luck. He wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to let Isaac push him away when, even thought he had no one, all he was trying to do was help the guy!

_'Seriously, Isaac, talk to me, ever since that day in the forest you've avoided me like completely!' _Scott had basically yelled at him after the last practice._  
_  
_'Scott, just stop.' _

That face, that unreal puppy dog look that Scott just pulled off so perfectly. It could have made Isaac melt.

_'No, Isaac, no. Obviously you have something seriously wrong going on, and you have been made to feel like nobody cares about you or for you, but it's a lie. I care, I barely know you and I it actually hurts me seeing you in pain!' _Scott was really getting frustrated now._ 'You need to let me in man please.'_

_'You think you know, you think you have any idea what is going on with me Scott, do you really? Well you don't, how could you? Almost six years, six year we have been in classes together, same year, same school, and you've never even smiled at me, not a word have you said to me, I don't think you had even registered that I existed. And now one thing happens, one fucking bastard makes a comment about my bruises, about my scars, when that same bastard knows exactly how I get them, he's witnessed it, so you now think you can just tell me you care. You think I'll believe that you give two fucking shits about me, because why would you Scott, I'm Isaac, the lonely, shy, withdrawn freak who no one cares about. Not even his own dad.'_

This last sentence was spat out, between gritted teeth as Isaac calmed, he knew he'd done it, Scott might have been dimwit but he would know, he would know it was Isaac's dad who hit him. The idea of someone other than Jackson finally knowing his secret terrified him even more that his dad.

Isaac had just turned and ran, sprinted down the halls, out the door, without looking back, not once. He left Scott in a state of utter shock, he stood there like a statue for a whole minute before putting the pieces together. He had smelt the desperation, the hurt and the fear, and he could hear his heart slamming against Isaac's chest as he had ranted. It terrified Scott. Without thinking he sprints out the locker room after Isaac he gets all the way to the door before he realizes he missed him. He was too late. He had let Isaac slip away.

As soon as Isaac was out of the school, not caring about missing class, not caring about the punishment he would receive when his dad got the call, he just ran faster. None of mattered he just needed to get away, from Scott from everything.

He ran, not knowing where he was going, and after about half an hour he found himself outside the graveyard, he wasn't due for his shift until much later, but his father had left him a list the he would physically have not been able to complete within the time of his shift so he might be able to please his father if he gets it all done now. He starts working, throwing himself into every clean, pushes himself to work so hard that he just forgets.

Before he ever realizes or stops to think its half past eleven, its pitch black and completely silent apart from the raged breathing and the sound of shovel hitting soil over and over. He was digging a grave.

The almost silence was broken by an awful howling, growling sound. Before Isaac could register what had happened, the digger had tipped and crashed down on top of the grave he was currently deep standing in, ever though he was reasonably lanky thankfully he managed to duck his head in time and avoid being squished.

He was so confused, what had caused the digger to tip, what had been making that growling/howling noise was he going to die?

An hour had passed and he could hear was a ragged breath, and what sounded like crying, soft quiet years falling, and then it changed, the person began to speak, quietly, but speaking all the same, he didn't know who to as he had not heard anyone else coming into the graveyard:

_'Laura, I'm sorry, mum, dad, everyone I have failed as an alpha, my bite, look what it's done to Jackson-_ ' at this Isaac's heart sped up,. And Derek, Derek heard the spike, he hadn't even known there was somebody in the graveyard with him, he had been so distracted and lost in his misery he had forgotten to use his senses. But now listened and he smelled, he smelt fear, and pain, he could hear fast short breaths, and the sound of a heart beating at such a speed. The sounds where coming from under the digger, Derek jumps to attention knowing that whoever was done there could hear him and probably knew Jackson. He/she could be important.

He drags the digger off of the grave it had fallen over, and he sees a lanky awkward looking kid, maybe the same age as Scott and Stiles, cowering in the corner of the grave covered in mud, crying silently, it was almost like he had accepted that he was going to die. The fear that was spewing off him was unbearable even for Derek. At the sight of the boy Derek felt his claws grow and his eyes redden, his wolf was screaming, _broken pack bite broken pack bite broken pack bite,_ and that's when he knew, he had found a beta.


	3. Chapter 3

It's that awful time of year again, that week of gym where it's the wall. No one likes the wall; even if it can be climbed within about a minute by some people everyone hates it. The guys hate it because of the indescribable pain in your balls the harnesses give you on the way down, and the girls hate it because well, it's the wall.

But the one person who hates the wall the most out of everyone has to be Erica Reyes. The poor girl, Isaac does feel very sympathetic towards her but he doesn't know how to approach her. She is like him, she takes her problems to her head, she has closed herself off, made it very difficult to be friends with.

It's gym first, Erica goes to the wall preparing to race stiles up the wall, she looks determined. She's almost half way when she freezes, Stiles hadn't even noticed, he gets to the top, but Erica still hadn't moved. Her whole body started to shake, she fell backwards off the wall surprising her spotter as she hits the ground hard, everyone rushes to her, but slowly back away when they realize what's happened; she had a seizure, while climbing the wall, and the poor girl had wet herself in front of the entire, class. It's horrible for her, every time she has a seizure in school its worse, for the few following days she won't even come into school, and when she does finally return there is always one asshole or bitchy girl who would say something evil to her. Everyone knows she can't control it, can't stop it, or help herself once it starts but still the say something. To Isaac this is like Jackson with the bruises comment. It's disgusting.

It's this day that Isaac knows. He knows Derek is looking to extend the pack, he had also explained what had drawn him to Isaac, and Isaac couldn't help but think that this was the exact reaction Derek's wolf would take to Erica. He runs his theory by Derek explaining everything about her.

_'I mean Derek, come on, whose more broken than an epileptic girl of 16 who's pissed herself in school six times already this year. I think she needs this; I needed the bite to make me stronger to defend myself from my dad. Erica needs it because her epilepsy is ruining her life. Please Derek, just go to her, meet her, get an impression, and let your wolf decide.'_

Derek knows Isaac is right, the fucking kid always is, he's been a wolf maybe two weeks, and he already understands so much, it's almost like having another Stiles around except actually a wolf. Even though Scott and Stiles have been to see him once or twice he hasn't told them about Isaac he said he has expanded but he hasn't said who and has been disguising Isaac's scent. But Isaac would be just outside the building within hearing range, he knew from the second he heard Scott peak that it was him, he couldn't help but gasp, audibly, and Derek picked up on it. He had spoken to Isaac a little about his high school life but he wasn't really interested but as alpha, he could feel something shift in Isaac when Scott was near even though the two didn't speak yet, as wolves, or as pack mates, he could just feel something he didn't know what it was call it wolf senses tingling as Stiles would put it.

Derek knows he will have to introduce them as pack mates soon, but he thinks he will give this Erica girl a chance first. From what Isaac had told him she did seem like she could use the bite, and after everything she had been through in her life she was bound to be down to earth, but what if she became stubborn, the bite gives you a completely new look on life, a new perspective, what if the strength and abilities went to her head? It was a risk Derek would just have to deal with, if his wolf chose her, and wanted her as pack, he would deal with it, he was the alpha he could do this.

_'Fine Isaac. Fine. But if anything, anything at all goes wrong, if she accepts and the bite kills her, you're digging the grave.'_

_'I would have been anyway.'_ Isaac replies quickly, is a witty reply and Derek can't help but chuckle slightly.

Scott can tell something about Isaac has changed, he can smell more confidence and a little less self hatred and fear coming off him now. It's starting to scare him, even though he and Isaac didn't know each other very well Scott found himself thinking about him a lot. He often caught himself staring at him thinking about his dad and wondering how he is. But he never approaches him; they haven't said a word to each other since Isaac's outburst. Scott just doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to make Isaac see, to make him see that people do care about him. He gets a feeling that Isaac is mad at him, because when he catches Isaac staring at him, and their eyes meet, Isaac's heart starts to race slightly and Scott's does the same.

When he sees Isaac talking to Erica he is shocked, he didn't know they were friends. He can see why they would be thought both are so closed off, both attractive but don't make an effort or know it, both shy; both have issues that they probably should talk about more. Wait, why does he care if Isaac his talking to Erica? Good for him, he's making friends; good for him he is socializing. Then why does he feel like he's been punched in the stomach? He doesn't dwell on it, Scott never does, he has to short an attention span to over think things, and also he had just seen Alison ahead of him in the hall, he runs to her grabbing her from behind and hugging her.

Isaac notices every time Scott stares, every time their eyes meet when one of them catches the other looking his pulse must double, and if he didn't have such control he would shift there and then every time, it's shocking how quickly he has managed to gain control. He can also sense a difference in himself that must be obvious to others, he has started dressing different, he walks different to, and he keeps his head held high and walks down the middle of the corridor, getting looks and stares almost daily now but not because of new scars or bruises. It's because people have finally started to notice he exists. And it feels amazing.

After finally convincing Derek to meet Erica he approaches her in school,

_'Hey Erica, can we talk?'_

She looks scared, but mumbles _'I guess so'_ without raising her head to look at him.

_'Okay so look, I can't explain everything now, but I think I know how to help you, I mean really help you, make you stronger, faster, make everything go away, and be better.' _He really has her attention now, at the word 'help' her head had shot up and she had looked him straight in the eye, she could see the honesty in his eyes. She doesn't know why, but she believes him straight away without questioning the fact that what he says makes no sense.

_'How?'_

_'I can't explain here'_ Isaac says, knowing its lame, '_but I can explain I promise just meet me here tonight at seven,_' he hands her a piece of paper with the address of the abandoned rail way station on it. She takes it without another word, and when she looks up again Isaac is gone.

When Erica arrives at the abandoned station she reeks of fear and anticipation, but also of hope, she had truly believed Isaac when he said he could help her. She knocks on the big door at the front of the rail station ad hears someone shout from inside that she should just come in.

Isaac and some guy who is very attractive, but also vaguely familiar sitting in one of the carts playing a game of cards she doesn't recognize. As she approaches, she suddenly feels relaxed, like this is natural, even thought she should probably be terrified she isn't. She feels safe for some reason. They sit in silence while Isaac and the familiar stranger finish their hand.

_'It's called van-six'_ the stranger says, _'its French for 26, because you get a pile of 26 cards which you have to get rid of, and the first person with no cards in his pile left wins, I would ask you to join us but it's a two player game. We could play something else if you wanted to.'_

Erica is so confused. Isaac said he could help her. _'Isaac,'_ she says turning to face him instead of the stranger as she had been '_you said you could help me, this is just creepy, I'm sitting here in silence with two guys who are basically strangers, one of whose name I don't even know yet,'_ she almost shouts as she waves her hands at the stranger.

_'Well then I guess its straight to business'_ Isaac says with a cheeky grin. '_This is Derek, Derek Hale, and yes he was accused of murdering his sister but he is innocent and has been proven innocent. He is from one of the oldest families of werewolves ever, the Hale pack is legendary, but after the tragic fire, and Laura's death Derek here is left to be alpha and an alpha needs a pack so he is recruiting, and he's already giving me the bite,_' Isaac says gesturing between him and Derek, talking mostly with his hands, making no sense at all, _' and we have brought you here to see how his wolf reacts to you, weather he wants you to be pack or not.'_

'_I'm sorry what, you said you could help me this is clearly a joke 'cause werewolves don't exist so stop fooling around. I'm leaving._' Erica replies without any emotion in her voice at all, she stood and turned to leave.

_'Oh really Erica, do they not?'_ there was something in the way Isaac said this that made her stop and turn, the trust she had felt when talking to him before was back. As she turns she sees him, fully wolfed out, his eyes are a bright orange/golden colour his forehead had lengthened, his mouth is filled with sharp canines, which could be accurately described as fangs, his cheek bones are lined with fluffy, fur like hair and his nose has shifted and looks more like a dogs nose than a humans. As he eyes travel downwards she see's that razor sharp claws have also grown from where his fingers nails would have been. She takes a step back, he mouth hanging open in shock, she takes a few seconds to really wrap her head around everything. When she does, she snaps back to reality quicker than either Derek or Isaac had predicted.

'_So what does it do? How does it change you other than well...'_ she says nodding he head in Isaacs general direction, she is looking directly at Derek now.

_'Your hearing will become as advanced as any canines, as would you sense of smell and sight. You will be stronger than humanly possible, you will be athletic and agile, be able to run faster than also humanly possible. Your skin will heal itself, and you will not longer have epilepsy.'_

'_I'm in.'_ She doesn't even hesitate.

She was watching Derek; she glanced back at Isaac who had returned to his human form, he looks impressed. When she looks back to Derek, his eyes are red, and Isaac can smell it, acceptance.

His wolf had accepted Erica. His wolf wanted her. As Isaac watches him, he takes steps towards Erica, but she is the one to close the distance between herself and Derek. She tips her head back revealing her neck to Derek, inviting him to bite, he chuckles, muttering something that only Isaac can pick up on, could hear, and then tells her he has to bite her side, he gets down on his knees, lifts her top so he stomach in on show and leans in and bites.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott cannot wait to get out of school. He and Alison had made plans to go for a picnic dinner in the forest; Scott knew the perfect cliff face to take her where they could watch the sun setting along the horizon of beacon hills. She would love it. After ten minutes of watching the clock the bell finally goes.

As he turns out the door of his English class, he once again spots Isaac waiting by Erica's locker, but this time, the girl who approaches him could not possibly be Erica. Her hair is down and perfectly curled. She has a thin line of black eyeliner on each of her upper lids, flicking slightly at either side, her skin looks flawless, with barely their skin foundation and just a hint of blush on her cheeks which if you didn't have werewolf sight you would believe was natural. She is dressed in light, grey, skin tight jeans, a loose black vest that hangs slightly lower at the back than at the front, showing off her impressively long legs and also her cleavage. She looks great. Under all the changes you really can see that it's her, but it's just such a difference.

Scott's gaze shifts slightly from the new and improved Erica to the hall way around them, he is not the only person who had literally stopped to stare; the girls at Isaac who also looked incredible today, with dark blue skinny jeans, an open check shirt with a white tee under a black leather jacket. His hair was sitting messily, a few curls flopping over his forehead. And the guys cannot take their eyes off Erica. Erica reaches into her locker after putting her books away and pulls out a black, fitted leather jacket that just completes her new look, as she and Isaac turns and strut along the corridor completely oblivious to the stares they are receiving, Scott's phone buzzes, _**pack meeting tonight. 6 o'clock sharp. Railway. And Scott, I don't care about your plans with Alison, you will be there.**_

It's quarter to six and Scott is getting worried, Stiles should have been for him by now, and if he is late to the meeting he is fucked. He phones stiles but gets no answer. He's very worried now, Stiles always answers his phone. He waits another ten minutes and then really starts to panic. There is no way Stiles would be this late. He is terrified of Derek. Scott has really begun to work himself in to a panic when stiles pulls up outside his house he beeps the horn madly, and Scott flies out the door looking very unimpressed. Scott can smell Derek on Stiles but doesn't comment. He thought it better not to considering the state Stiles looked.

They get to the abandoned railway station that Stiles had taken to calling the 'den' half an hour late. They walk in through the door expecting to find just Derek, sitting by himself being broody. What they find instead is Derek sitting around a circular table, two people across from him with their backs to Scott and Stiles. One girl with long curled blond hair, the other a guy with short light brown curls, both wearing black leather jackets.

Scott doesn't even have to look at them to know it is Erica and Isaac. As soon as he is through the door he stops dead. He knows their scents. His face begins to twist into anger, and his body fills with hate towards Derek. How dare he bite anyone? How dare he do this to them? They don't know what they have gotten themselves into. They don't want this. They might have thought they wanted it but they don't, they don't understand how horrible it can be. How dare Derek do this?

Scott's instincts take over and he flies at the table, right into Derek's face, fully wolfed out

_'How dare you Derek, how dare you turn two innocent teenagers who were just like me, they don't deserve this, they don't know how difficult this is, they might have thought they wanted it but they don't. How dare you without letting me speak to them, without giving them a true picture of what being a werewolf means, you were born this way Derek you've lived your entire life with it. It's different for me and for them that it was for you!'_

Derek's eyes had gone bright red, there was rage pouring off of him as well _'how dare I? I am the alpha of this pack am I not? This is my pack and I do what I please. The bigger the pack the stronger the alpha, or have you learnt nothing in the last months?'_

_'You are not my alpha. Peter was my alpha, and you killed him, I do not belong to you Derek. I do not accept you as my alpha if you are going to go around spreading this curse onto innocent people, then thank you but no thank you.'_

_'An omega never survives Scott.'_

'_Look like I care Derek?_' he snaps back in anger.

_'Scott..._' Its Isaac speaking now, _'Scott, please calm down. Trust me, we wanted this. You told me before that I needed to accept that people cared about me, with a pack, a family, I can have that, is that not what you wanted for me? Please Scott I need the bite, I need the protection or else my dad really would have killed me one day. This is what I need to keep me safe, and you wanted me safe you old me so Scott, you did, please just calm down and trust me.'_

Scott can't help but accept, there is something about Isaac, Isaac calms him, makes him feel, well at home. He trusts Isaac. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know if he should but he does, '_okay, okay Isaac. I trust you.'_

Isaac's heart honestly skipped a beat, and it doesn't go missed by any of the wolves. They all glance at him in surprise but let it go. Scott sits down beside Isaac and Stiles walks in after parking the car having missed the entire exchange, he glances at Erica and Isaac and just shrugs as if to say, 'to be honest nothing surprises me anymore'. He takes his seat between Scott and Derek, and takes a folder out of his bag. Research. Of course, that why he had smelt of Derek and been late, Scott feels guilty for being angry at him now.

_'Derek do you want to start and explain to the pups what this meeting is about or shall I just get going with what I found out?' _Stiles receives an angry glare from all three betas for that one.

_'Isaac and Erica have been briefed on the situation, but I'm assuming you didn't tell Scott anything on the way over here, you might as well summarise everything that is going on.'_

'_Well, to begin with, welcome to the Hale pack kids,'_ he nods at both Erica and Isaac in turn,_' it's a shame you've been thrown straight into a crisis. But never mind. A kanima is on the loose in beacon hills, a kanima is an rare form of shape shifter, it is someone who has been bitten, and should have turned into a werewolf, but doesn't, gets almost stuck as a type of reptile, until an emotional barrier of some kinds can be resolved and said person can become a werewolf. A kanima is a natural submissive, who searches for a master. Kanima's are most commonly known for being used as tools of revenge as they will do anything their master tells them to do, kill whoever their master tell them to. There have been victims yet, but Derek has cornered it once or twice while tracking its sent. At the moment we have two prime suspects, Jackson, and, '_he takes a pause, almost as if it's painful for him to say, '_and Lydia. Both were bitten by alpha's but neither became wolfs. It is almost impossible to kill a kanima, so this leaves us with two options, find the master, which we cannot do until it starts to kill so we can make a connection and see who the revenge is being take out on, or we can find the kanima, and sort out whatever fucked up mental/emotional block this person has going on inside.'_

The others all stare at him in complete silence. He looks worried, like he has said something wrong. But of course being stiles he doesn't realise they are all staring because they are so impressed.

_'Wait. I came to you at half five and asked you to find out as much about Kanima's as possible'_ he says slowly '_and in about an hour, you have got all important information about them, suspects, and two plans?'_

_'Eh, yeah?'_ stiles asks innocently not realising the question was rhetorical, the other are still eyeing stiles in wonder but there attention has snapped back to their alpha, wondering what he will say next.

_'Well then, well done Stiles.'_

They talk for another hour about the kanima and they try to weigh out the sides as to whether it more likely to be Jackson or Lydia, after an hour it turns into more or less a bitch fest about how much of a jerk Jackson is, and how fucking bitchy Lydia is, with Stiles tiresomely trying to defend her but eventually giving in and joining the bitch fest. By this point Derek had left the table and Scott had followed shortly after, Derek who was still angry at Scott for what he said earlier doesn't appreciate being followed by him.

_'What do you want omega?'_

_'I'm not an omega Derek' _Scott whispers_ 'you're my alpha.'_

Derek stares at him for almost a full minute. '_What made you change your mind; you were dead set on tearing my head off when you got here.'_

_'Isaac.'_

_'What about him?'_

_'He makes me feel at home, my wolf likes him, I like him, he smells like home._' Scott sighs clearly confused about what he is feeling. Derek doesn't know how to answer him, he thinks he knows what Scott means but he doesn't know how to explain it.

_'He's pack now.'_

Scott nods at in understanding, pack means family, family mean home, and home is where your family is. After his conversation with Derek he is confused, less than before but still confused and he wants to leave. When he returns the other three are sitting now talking about chem. and how much Mr. Harris hates Stiles.

'_Speaking of chem. Scott, shouldn't we have started working on that project by now?'_

_'Yea Isaac, we probably should have. How about you come back to mine after practice tomorrow and we can get started?' _Scott replies without even thinking, he then nods at stiles then to the door knowing stiles will understand that it is time to leave. He gets out of his chair and without hesitating hugs the other two betas. He walks to the back room to say goodbye to Derek, even though he could have just said it where he was and Derek would have heard he likes to be personal. He and Scott head out the abandoned rail station and drive home in silence. Scott knows something is on stiles mind because he is never silent. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday practices are always the hardest of the week. I think coach Finstock believes that because it's the middle of the week that the team will be more motivated, not still tired from the weekend, but also not fed up enough of the school week to be moody. He's wrong. Mid-week is the worst. The weekend feels so far away and you just don't care anymore. Or this is the case for Scott anyway.

Isaac loves Wednesdays. On Wednesdays his dad works the afternoon shift and has his weekly poker nights at his friends so he is not home at all. Wednesdays are Isaac's favorite days of the week, on a Wednesday he knows there is no change he will be beaten, he knows he can relax and go out and be normal for one day without having to worry. Isaac is always at his best on Wednesday practices, he is focused. Not distracted by thought of going home.

'_Hey Isaac,'_ Scott calls as they begin walking off the field once coach decided he had worked them hard enough_, 'I was thinking maybe you could come back to mine again today, you know we could finish working on the chem. Project?'_

'_Sure Scott, I'll just get showered and shit before we go'_

'_Nah man, we have to walk anyway, Stiles has a thing, so there is no point and you can just shower at mine.' _Scott says picking his bag from inside his locker and heading towards the door. Isaac shuts his locker door and follows silently.

It takes them an hour to walk to Scott's; they had been walking so slowly, not even realising it. They had been so deep in conversation. After the first pack meeting things at gotten a lot easier between the two, now that Isaac was pack Scott had accepted how drawn to Isaac he feels as being nothing more than pack feels and Isaac was just grateful to have Scott in his life even if it wasn't in the way he wanted him to be. Scott hadn't mentioned Isaac's dad or anything like that since their argument in the locker room weeks before, but Isaac could tell he really wanted to.

Scott directs Isaac to the guest shower, while he goes to his own. When Isaac sneaks across the hall, wearing nothing but a towel tied loosely around his waist, to Scott's room realising he had forgotten to take his spare clothes with him, Scott is already there towel wrapped loosely round his waist, showing off his tan lines from where his shorts have been, and also his very muscular stomach. He has his head tipped over and is drying his hair with a smaller towel causing his whole body to shake, also revealing sharp angular shoulder blades and his tanned muscular back. Isaac can't help but do a double take when he takes it all in; he also feels a wave of arousal coursing through his body. He quickly pushed all thought out of his mind when Scott's head snaps up, his hair is dangling damp against his forehead almost covering his amazing brown eyes, he blushed embarrassed at being caught doing his hair, or so Isaac thinks, and Isaacs mind is immediately back at their first conversation in the woods, when Scott had told him he beautiful eyes.

'_You told me I had beautiful eyes once Scott, I'm just saying you do as well.'_ With this Isaac grabs his bag, turns quickly and walks back to the spare bathroom where he changes.

Scott could barely breathe. Isaac was breathtakingly beautiful. When Scott had looked up and seen Isaac standing there, blushing very slightly in nothing but a towel he thought he was going to explode, he had never felt like that around another guy before. But Isaac was well Isaac, with his perfectly pale skin, damp curls bushed back away from his face for once, showing off his cheek bones and his eyes, which Scott loved, his prominent collar bones and his slight frame with his abs which were just so unexpected from such a tall, skinny guy. The arousal hits Scott like a freight train, he doesn't expect it, doesn't understand it, but it is there. If he wasn't already blushing he was now, he didn't even know why they saw each other half naked all the time in the locker room, but to Scott this just felt different. When Isaac speaks, when Isaac tells him he has beautiful eyes his heart skips a beat, he feels his blush grow, he can feel his cheeks burning. He is thankful that Isaac had left in a hurry.

When Isaac re-enters Scott's room he is worried it might be awkward after what he said but Scott just smiles and says thank you. They settle down on the bed, Isaac with his legs crossed and Scott leaning against the head board with his legs spread straight in front of him, they have their chemistry things spread all across the bed and some on the floor. After what feels like minuets but was in fact hours, Isaac looks around him and realises the entire room is cluttered with sheets of paper, some with writing some blank, some scrunched up in little balls and other just have little doodles on them that Isaac had caught Scott doing about ten times. Scott notices Isaac's wandering eyes and looks around him as well, he curses under his breath leaps off the bed and starts collecting the runaway sheets.

'_After we sort all this mess out, do you want to play Xbox or something? You could stay for dinner if you want?'_

Isaac doesn't know how to answer, he wants to more than anything but he is embarrassed, _'Scott, I, eh, h-h-ave never played Xbox.' _He looks down in shame after his confession. He doesn't need to look at Scott's face to see the pity that is now displayed across it, he can smell it on him, but he also smells confusion and guilt.

'_Why do you feel guilty, it's not your fault my dad is a fucking bastard who has given me nothing.'_ it's out before he even realises what he is saying. He knows that now that he has brought up the topic Scott won't let it go.

'_No Isaac, it's not your fault, you do know that don't you, you have never done anything to your dad, nothing you have even done could be bad enough for him to treat you the way he does, no child should have to suffer their own father beating them. It's why my mum kicked my dad out. It was only one time but, I had my mum to protect me, you didn't have anyone. It's not your fault Isaac. But you have people now, you have me, and stiles and Erica, and you have Derek I know he seems like an arse whole but he really is a good alpha you can trust him. You can trust me. I care, the pack cares about you.'_ He says the last bit so fast Isaac almost doesn't catch what he says.

'_I-I-I don't know what to say Scott. My dad blames me for everything, my mum leaving, my brother's death; everything is my fault to him. I'm not good enough, I'm not perfect, and I'm not my brother. I know that what he wants, I wants me to be exactly like my brother, captain of a sports team, popular, confident, have a girlfriend. What he doesn't realise is he is the reason I don't have friends; he is the reason I have no confidence; he is the reason I can't try out for most sports. I can't swim because well my entire body used to be covered in bruises, most sports would be too sore for me to play. That why I chose lacrosse, the padding. He's a bastard Scott, and I know I just can't make myself hate him. He's my dad Scott. He's the only family I have left. I can't throw that away.'_

'_Isaac,'_ Scott is shocked at Isaac's confession he didn't think he would open up the way he had, he was sure Isaac would shoosh him and just leave, _'the pack is your family now.'_

When Isaac looks up again he has tears in his eyes, Scott immediately reacts and pulls the boy into a deep embrace holding him close and telling him everything will be fine, he is not alone anymore, that he is there for him now. Isaac clings onto him for dear life, not even thinking about what he is doing it just feels natural.

'_I'm okay'_ Isaac mumbles after a while pulling away from Scott, but not that far only so they are barely touching anymore.

And then it happens, he doesn't expect it, it comes from nowhere, but Scott leans in, and kisses Isaac, on the lips, cautiously at first. Slowly Scott starts to move his mouth forcing Isaac's to move with it. Isaac reacts instantly, he feels himself getting aroused, and he can smell it off Scott as well so he puts his hands on Scott's back slowly scratching up and down, while his other holds the back of Scott's neck. The fact that Scott is aroused gives Isaac the confidence he needed, he slips his tongue cautiously into Scott's mouth, he slowly starts to move it, nipping at Scott's lower lip before going back in for a kiss again, Scott's hands had also started wandering he no one on Isaacs waist and the other stroking his cheek. Isaac pulls away looking Scott directly in the eyes and mumbles 'so beautiful' before Scott leans in again, this time returning the tongue and they battle for dominance for which eventually Scott wins, and begins leading the kiss. Meanwhile Isaac pushes the hand he had on Scott's back under his shirt, against the small of Scott's back he starts to rub softly, producing a soft moan from Scott. That of which doesn't help Isaac's already painfully hard cock. The kiss deepens, become faster more desperate, their hands are now everywhere on each other under shirts, on faces, Isaac leans more into the kiss pushing Scott down onto the bed, lying on top and he starts to move against Scott in time with the kiss. He can feel Scott's hard on against his leg, and he hears Scott moan at the friction being caused. Scott pulls away suddenly and looks Isaac right in the eyes as if he is searching for something. The lust Isaac can see in Scott's eyes could not be mistaken for anything other than that. But slowly the lust changes it turns to confusion and anger, Isaac whips round grabs his bags leaving his chem stuff behind, and jumps out the window, but not before he hears Scott mumble,

'_Trust me.' _

So Isaac whispers back from the garden knowing Scott could hear him,

'_I'm not okay.'_


	6. Chapter 6

'_I'm not okay.'_ The words rang over and over in Scott's head until he couldn't think straight. What did Isaac mean? Why wasn't he okay? Why had he kissed Isaac? Why hadn't he pulled away when Isaac had deepened it? Why had he enjoyed it? He wasn't gay, was he? Why was he still painfully hard? Without even thinking he send a quick text to Alison, it's a Wednesday, her parents were out, and it was only seven, she could easily come over for a few hours without them knowing she had been gone. It only takes her ten minutes to get to his house, by this point Scott had snapped back to reality, he would talk to Isaac, he would sort it out then. He had also tidied all their chem, putting the notes away into a corner, so when Alison came in the room was basically spotless.

Scott hears Alison's car before its even parked, he runs down the stairs and opens the door just as she steps onto the porch. She looks amazing, the sun is setting behind her, she is wearing low cut denim shorts with patterned tights, a white strappy top tucked into her shorts, a grey beanie, a black leather jacket and biker boots. She is perfect.

'_Hello beautiful, you look unreal' _Scott whispers pulling her into a soft kiss while closing the door behind her. He grabs her around the waist, lifts her up so she wraps her legs around his waist he moves his hands so they are supporting her ass. He carries her up the stirs while she nibbles on his neck, giving him a line of small love bites, he moans softly into her ear. Once they are in Scott's room she kicks off her boots, throws her jacket over his desk chair and grabs him.

She pulls him close to her, kissing him harshly on the lips before sitting back on the bed so her head direct from Scott's crotch. She unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down slowly, only just to his knees, she palms at the bulge in his boxers, teasing him before pulling them down as well. Scott leans down and kisses Alison again, hands on her waist as he does so. He lifts her top up from out her shorts and over her head breaking the kiss. She pushes the hem of Scott's shirt up as well revealing a light trail of hair; she kisses down the trail, her hands on his hips. As she gets lower, scot can feel himself growing harder. It is not long before, she is taking him full in her mouth, slowly at first, just sucking lightly at the tip, teasing the slit with her tongue, and then suddenly taking his full length into her mouth, right until her nose touches the soft covering of pubes. She continues this pattern of long and short, fast and slow movements and it is not long before Scott's hips begin to buck with each taking. When Scott does finally come Alison swallows every single drop.

Scott leans down and kisses her softly pushing her back onto the bed, he takes his jeans fully off and clambers onto the bed, she has already pushed herself up so her head is resting on the pillows, she had her knees bent, and she is smiling at nothing. He crawls up the bed putting himself in between her legs so his now only half hard cock is rubbing against her, he can feel the heat coming from her even through her shorts, he unbuttons her shorts with one hand while cupping her breast with the other. She helps him pull off her shorts and tights flinging them across the room. He kisses her on the mouth once more before moving along her jaw line, to behind her ear, and then down her neck, nipping at the sin every now and then before he stops just above her collar bone to suck in a love bite. When he is satisfied he continues down, when he reaches her breast he moves one hand behind her back to unclip her bra which then falls away easily. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth sucking it until its hard, and then the same with the other. Alison moans in pleasure, her breathing has become rapid, her heart beat increasing. Scott continues on, getting lower and lower, when he reaches her hips he slides his entire body down he can get down low. He begins by teasing her clit with his tongue, very softly, before licking his way inside her, he can feel how wet she is for him, how much she wants him. She tastes amazing. She is moaning his name over and over when he feels her whole clench slightly before relaxing he knows she is close, he stops, pulls his head away and smiles cheekily at her.

'_Scott I swear to god, if you don't fuck me right now I will...' _Scott doesn't let her finish her sentence before he is there, his mouth covering hers, while he slowly teases her with the tip of his dick, she begs him again and he obeys, sliding slowly inside her at first, before gaining speed and depth, soon he is balls deep and thrust hard and fast inside her while she moans constantly, almost squealing in ecstasy when he bites down on her neck again. She mover her hips in time with his trusts allowing him even deeper access than before. It doesn't take long for her orgasm, already so worked up from Scott's tongue, her breathing become rugged and harsh, her toes start to curls very slightly and she moans louder than she was before,

'_Oh god, oh my, oh my god, Scott, oh Scott...' _with one final gasp she orgasms, she would swear it was one of the best she has ever had. After Scott's feels Alison's juices all over his cock from when she came it doesn't take him long to join her, rejoicing in his second orgasm of the night he moans her name into her ear as he comes inside her, thankful once again for her being on the pill.

It takes Scott a few minutes to work up the energy to pull out and roll over to lie beside her on the bed instead of on top of her. He pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her and they fall asleep tangled up in each other, tired, sweaty and happy from the sex they had had. Scott has a restless seep his dreams are filled with Isaac and Alison all at once, they are trying to make him choose, and at first he feels like it's not even a choice since Alison is his girlfriend but then he remembers the kiss with Isaac and he doesn't know. He wakes from his sleep to Alison shaking him saying she has to go, that it was past midnight and her parents were going to freak. He kisses her goodbye before basically sleep walking to the shower; he washes himself quickly before clambering back into bed. His room smells of Alison and sex, but also of Isaac, he falls asleep concentrating on Isaacs sent.

In his dreams Isaac tells him that he can try and convince himself that he doesn't want him, that he is totally straight by having meaningless angry sex with Alison, too prove himself, but it means nothing.

He wakes in the morning wondering if that was the only reason he had texted Alison, too convince himself what he had felt and done meant nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac doesn't show up for school on Thursday. Or Friday. Or for Saturday's lacrosse practice. Scott begins to get really worried, not because of the kiss, but purely because he misses Isaac more than he thinks he has the right to, he treated him like crap; he didn't acknowledge his existence until he was staring him in the face. When he realised he was attracted to Isaac, his wolf took over, his instincts to touch and feel Isaac took over, it was wrong, he was leading Isaac on, and he wasn't gay. He had a beautiful girlfriend, who he loved. He wasn't gay. He just wasn't.

Stiles had been Scott's best friend for years. Almost all their lives, they had been through everything together, they knew each other better than anyone, so Stiles knew when something was really bothering Scott. Today was one of those days where Scott kept his head down, and his brows fused together with worry, Stiles didn't understand it what did he have to worry about, he wasn't the one doing all the research for the pack, he wasn't the one who was dealing with everyone sees shit including his own, he wasn't the one who had Derek freaking hale breathing down his neck every five minutes. But being Stiles, being the best friend that he is he asks.

'_Dude, what the fuck is going on with you, you've been worse than sour wolf these past few days.' _

'_Nothing's wrong man.'_ Scott says, and even without werewolf hearing he can tell Scott is lying he knows him too well.

'_Stop lying to me Scott. I know you well enough to know something is going on.'_

'_You promise you won't like laugh, or get mad or whatever?'_

'_Scott this is me, since when have I been the kind of person to judge'_

'_Fine Stiles, fine. I, uh, I kissed Isaac. Like full on made out with him, on my bed, and got a hard on.' _Scott gushes out, flinching when he says Isaac's name.

Stiles is speechless. And that is something that very rarely happens. Stiles always has something to say. Always. Scott looks at him with pleading eyes begging him to say something, anything, even just to laugh and punch his arm in a brotherly way; he just needs him to react.

'_Scott, right, uh, level with me here, what actually happened, was it the first time? Did you enjoy it? Did he enjoy it? Did you want to kiss him?'_

'_You really want to know?' _

'_Not really, but I care about you and I can tell it's bothering you and you need to talk so talk.'_ Scott can hear the genuine care in him stiles tone.

'_It was on Wednesday we had just been lounging about attempting to do our chem project, and then suddenly we were talking, properly talking about him dad and everything that had been going on, Isaac was spilling his guts out to me, and I hugged him, and then it sort of happened, I kissed him. He didn't kiss me but I could tell he wanted to. Uh and then we sort of were like grinding and shit. And then he just stopped, and ran out. He just left just like that, without saying a word he just left. I'm so con fused Stiles. I wanted to kiss him, or well my wolf did, it was like instinct, to hold him, to feel him it felt natural. And yes I enjoyed it; I'm defiantly attracted to him, like seriously attracted to him. And now he is avoiding me, he's not coming to school or practice and I know it's because he can't face me, but I feel like I need to talk to him but I don't know what to say to him'_ Scott finishes looking even more worried and confused than he had before.

'_Do you like him?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Do you have feelings that are more than just friendship towards him?'_

'_I don't know, yes, no, yes, argh; I don't know Stiles I don't.'_

'_Yes you do, you know but you're trying to convince yourself otherwise'_ this has Scott snapping to attention, after the whole Alison thing and his dream, he had been avoiding her feeling guilty for using her.

'_Yes I do have feelings for Isaac.'_

'_Well, that's a good step acceptance. So are you gay or bi or just Isaac sexual do you think?'_

'_I don't know Stiles'_ Scott basically shouts in his face.

'_Whoa, calm down dude, seriously, look just talk to him, confront him, tell him how you feel, see if he feels the same way, but don't lead him on, if you realise it was just a Bromance gone wrong or right or whatever then leave it at that and you hope you can stay friends, he doesn't deserve to be led on.'_

'_Trust me I know he doesn't.'_

Stiles gets up and walks out of Scott's house, without even saying goodbye, he doesn't need to he knows Scott will be in his window at some ungodly hour tonight for more expect relationship advice from the guy who had never been in a freaking relationship. But whatever Stiles was happy to help when he was needed. Derek always told him it was his greatest flaw; he cared more about other people's happiness than his own.

It takes Scott a while to pluck up the courage to go and find Isaac he knows where he will be, he doesn't know how he knows but he just dose. He's half way across the lacrosse field when he smells him, he would know his sent anywhere, he was right.

'_I just want to be alone Scott, I can't face you yet, I'm sorry I kissed you, I know it's not what you want I know that I'm not what you want, I trust you and I know you care about me but it's not enough Scott. I'm sorry._' He only just hears it, he knows Isaac is in the clearing in the woods where they first talked, he knows Isaac knows he is there, he knows Isaac doesn't want to see him but he doesn't care, he's here now and he is ready it's time to face the music as they say.

'_Isaac, you're wrong. I kissed you, and I'm not sorry, I like you, I do, but it's complicated. You don't want to be alone, you're lying, I can tell, you want me to be beside you, you want me to hold you and tell you it will work its self out, you want me to tell you that whatever happens we will always be brothers, we will always be friends, but it will never be enough, not for you or me. Isaac I like you, I want you, my wolf wants you, I don't know why, I don't understand it but you're just right but we can't be together. I'm not ready for that, I'm not ready to be with a guy, Jesus I'm only just in my first ever relationship with a girl. It's just too complicated right now Isaac I care about you a lot, and I want to be with you but I just can't be, not right now Isaac I'm sorry. I know how much you want me; how your wolf wants me it's exactly the same for me. It's painful to be away from you. I need you In my life, always, but right now just s friends, maybe soon, or later when I've sorted out whatever the fuck is going on inside my head we could be more'_ he is in the clearing now, and Isaac is sitting on the fallen tree with a few tears tracing down his face and neck, '_Isaac,_' he whispers now, _'I am sorry.'_

'_Scott I can't. I've had a crush on you for like five years or something. We finally have the chance to have something, to be something and what you're saying it too hard, it's the simplest thing on the planet Scott, two people who like each other, clearly want to be together, it's not more complicated than that Scott. And if you are going to make it, then we can't be anything more than pack. I can't handle it Scott, it's too much everything I've felt for you in the past years is not just going to go away over night! I can't switch off how I feel and just be best buds Scott, your right, it hurts do fucking much not being able to touch you whenever I want, not being able just to reach out and hold you in, arms, or be held by you, but if I let you hold me, knowing you would get up and leave me at any point, would kill me Scott. Having you with me, and then not, and then having you, and then not, would be worse than not having you at all. I need you Scott I do, but it's not worth it.'_

'_Isaac, please_,' scot begging now_, 'please give us a chance to be friends.'_

'_You don't get it! We can never just be friends, you said, our wolves want each other. Does your wolf want Alison? I don't think so. God I've been a wolf not even half as long as you and I get it. Seriously Scott, I just can't be your friend.'_ Isaacs's eyes had turned bright amber, when he finished talking he turned, shifted fully and ran into the trees. Scott considered following him, but he knew it was pointless nothing he could say or do would change Isaac's mind because everything he said was true. Scott knew it inside that he would never be able to just be friends with Isaac.

His phone decides to buzz at that exact moment, Scott jumps at the feeling and sound,

_**Text message from Stiles:**_

_**23:09**_

_**So, Bromance gone wrong or Bromance gone right?**_

_**Text message to Stiles**_

_**23:15**_

_**No Bromance.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He had healed in front of his dad. He knew he could control the healing, but he just didn't know how. Derek was going to kill him. If his dad didn't. He was gone, like a flash, after he had seen the horror in his dad's eyes and had realised what had happened he had fled, grabbing his bike from the shed and was just gone. He knew his dad would get over his shock and just be pure fury, he wouldn't even know why, all he knew is his dad would find some way to punish him or be angry at him for what he had done, he would move from being just a disappointment to being a freak in his father's eyes, he also knew his dad would punish him extra hard because he had run away, he would get called a coward.

Sometimes Isaac thinks that is the worst part, that the physical abuse he could deal with, you could take the beatings, it was the verbal abuse he hated more than anything; the way his dad blamed him for not being good enough, for not being his brother, the way he looked at him, and saw his mother, the woman he let slip through his fingers and blames Isaac for it. He honestly believes that if someone says something to you enough times over you can start to believe it, and he had, it was when he was ten years old, ten, after a particularly bad beating which had ended in Isaac being tossed in the freezer in the basement which he was used to, that he had realised everything his dad said was true. It had been a while since he had stopped struggling once in the freezer because he knew there was nothing he could do. He had settled down with his thoughts letting himself just cry the time away, when the tears had stopped falling and he had just stared unblinking as the memories flashed before his eyes, all the times he had thrown tantrums because he missed him mommy, all the times he had cried at night because his brother was gone. It was him. He was a terrible son, a disappointment. No one cared about him; he didn't deserve to be cared about. He knew it was true now.

But now. It's different. He has people who care about him and will look out for him. Scott, who after everything he knows cares about him, because that day in the woods, he could tell Scott, was being honest. He knew that Scott knew they could never be friends, but Scott wanted it and didn't want to be more. It made no sense to him, or maybe it did. Who cares anymore? Derek, who is forced by instinct to care about him, and Erica, who by default is like a sister to him now, and she has personally taken it upon herself to defend him at every corner and to make him 'cool'.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw car headlights in the small mirror he had attached to the handle bars of his bike, he knew it in his gut that it was his dad, how predictable, he had headed subconsciously to the grave yard. Of course his dad would know he was going there, even if he hadn't known himself his dad would know. He turns the corner at rapid speed but doesn't go straight he turns down the alleyway, he knows it leads to a dead end but it's better than nothing so he takes the chance that his dad will think he has gone straight.

When he sees the car passing the ally way he calms just a little, his heart is still beating erratically but now he can think straight he knows it won't be long before his dad realises he had lost him and he comes to cheek the alleyway, but he can't go home, and he can't stay where he is, unless, he sees a very dark corner and thinks that if he put up his hood and sunk as deep in the corner as he could that he wouldn't be seen. He doesn't have long to decide he can see the faint glow of headlights approaching from the other direction now, once again his gut twists and he knows it is his dad. He hides. Praying he won't be seen or found.

His dad pulls up just outside the alleyway, he hears but does not see a car door open and slam with such force seconds after. He can hear his father's rages breathing and his pounding heart. He is not just angry, he is furious. Isaac prays harder than he had before that he will not be found.

_'Isaac. Boy. Where are you?!'_ his father shouts, _'I know you here somewhere boy, come on out I won't hurt you.'_ without even seeing his face he knows his father is sneering. The words send a piecing of cold through his heart, his mind subconsciously flashes back to the first time his father had hit him.

_**His mother had just left, his brother was at practice for some sport or another he couldn't quite remember exactly now, all he knows his that his father had shouted at him, like he had never shouted before, and Isaac had ran and hid under behind the couch and the wall where his father wouldn't be able to get him, **_

_**'Come on Isaac,' he had said kindly, 'I'm sorry that I got angry, I didn't mean to frighten you,' he had sounded almost desperate now, little did Isaac know it wasn't desperation in his voice, but pure evil, that had allowed him to manipulate his own son into trusting him, 'I promise I won't hurt you son.'**_

_**Isaac had trusted him and had crawled from his sanctuary behind the couch, 'I'm sorry mommy left daddy.'**_

_**'Don't you talk about her, don't you dare!' his father had bellowed at him, once again rage flaring to the surface, Isaac had tried to run for it, to get back behind the couch, but he was too late his father had grabbed him by he back of the collar, dragged him into the middle of the room, spun him so he could look directly into his eyes and had struck him, once and hard across the face, before turning and just walking out the house.**_

The voice was angrier now. _'Isaac get the fuck out of wherever your hiding._' The voice was getting not just louder and angrier, it was getting closer, Isaac heart began to race involuntarily, and it became harder to breathe. He was sure his father was going to find him. Closing his eyes and sinking even deeper into the corner, pulling him into an even tighter ball he waited.

Isaac's head snapped up, once again on full alert as he heard a low soft hissing noise the he was sure was coming from directly above him. He knew his father had heard it too, because his already rapidly beating heart was going impossibly faster. He looked up and could see the panicked look in his father's face. His heart bled, for the man who, had all these years, abused him, he couldn't help but feeling sorry for him, he wanted to protect him, because even though his instincts screamed, run hide, when ever his father was around, he was still _**family. **_And family was something even instincts couldn't override, in the short time he had known Derek he had thought him that. The hissing was growing louder in his ears, getting closer, his father's eyes had snapped upwards, to the area right above Isaacs head. Isaac involuntarily mirrored the action. What he saw, shocked him, terrified him, even thought al he saw was a large, scaled tail, once again his instincts screamed at him once again to turn and run but he had nowhere to, his father was out in front of him, and this thing with the tail above him, he resigned to shifting form, still huddled n the corner, but ready poised to get out of there as fast as he fucking could. The terror he imagined was settled on his own face was mirrored on his fathers.

He didn't see but heard the swoosh the creature made as it leapt down from above Isaac landing directly in front of his father, his father clearly running on pure instinct, turned and sprinted back to his car, his son forgotten. He didn't see but he heard the door of his father's car slamming before being ripped clean and clears of its hinges. He didn't see but hear his father being torn to shreds.

It disgusted him, that, after everything, even though his father was family, the second he heard his heart stop beating, under the loss, the pain and the panic he felt riddle through his body, he felt relief. Relief spreading through his body like a drug, it was there and gone in flash before being replaced with an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Isaac doesn't know how long he sat there, how long he stayed frozen curled in a ball before his smelt a familiar sent, before two strong hands gripped his upper arms, pulling him and into a strong embrace.

_'Scott'_ he mumbled quietly, so quiet a human wouldn't have heard it.

_'Shh, Isaac its okay, it's okay, let's get you out of here.'_

_'Scott, go, I don't need you.'_ Isaac spits, he is lying, and Scott knows he is lying,

_'Even if you don't want me I will always protect you Isaac.' _


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I decided to do this in two parts because I don't really know, it just works. Enjoy this fluff.**

** Chapter nine.**

**I'll never understand this.**

It was just a normal night to Scott, or so he had thought. He had sat down at his desk, deciding it was time he at least attempted to get his grades up, stiles was god knows where, so he was on his own. He guessed it would be okay, he would eventually settle down and get some work done. At first he couldn't concentrate his mind was continuously drifting, to Isaac, to Allison, back to Isaac. It was torture. It took him around an hour to really get his down and block everything else out. He had decided to start with history. History was defiantly his worst subject so he thought it would probably need the most work. He was right; nothing he read made any sense to him. He didn't understand any of it. He needed stiles. After calling his cell what must have been twelve times he gives up and resorts to lying on his bed and just letting his thought bombard him.

Isaac. The first thing he thought about when he woke up in the morning, the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep. What was on his mind constantly, never leaving his mind even for second, always there? Isaac the boy he cared so much about, the boy who until a month or so ago he hadn't even known existed. The boy who makes him smile, like now laying on his bed just thinking about that kiss, he was grinning like a school boy. He couldn't help himself. Everything about Isaac was perfect. His voice, his sent, his body, he cheek bones. He was everything scot wanted, everything scot desired. But he knew he could never have him. Isaac didn't understand it. Isaac was innocent and young, all Isaac knew was that he liked him, and the feelings were mutual. He knew that he just wanted to be with Scott and it should be that simple, and it should, if he had been normal, they could have been together. Scott knew however that it was so much more complicated than that. Allison for one, whose father had finally laid off him a little and was letting him be with Allison, even if he wasn't happy about it his daughters happiness was more important and Scott, Scott made Allison happy. Scott knew that if he ended it with Allison now, her father would never forgive him, it would be the last straw he was as good as dead. And Allison herself, he cared about her o much, he loved her he honestly did, but it just wasn't enough. He wanted Isaac more; he needed Isaac like he needed air to survive. He couldn't do that too her, after everything they had been through he couldn't leave her, he couldn't leave her for a **_guy_**. His would kill he and he knew it. Then there was that, Isaac was a guy. A guy. Scott had always been positive he was straight, he was 100% a girl's guy. He didn't have anything against gays, in fact he believed you should be who you are, but this, with Isaac wasn't who he was. It just wasn't.

Scott was snapped out of his thought suddenly, he hadn't realised that he had been sitting there thinking about Isaac for over an hour, but his wolf his wolf knew something was wrong, he didn't understand it, but something inside him was screaming **_protect, save, pack, family, protect, Isaac._** He didn't understand what was going on. But he knew he had to go, he grabbed a jumper and shoes, he jumped directly from the window onto the ground and ran, he didn't know where he was running to but he ran.

He was running for about ten minutes before he smelt it, it was more than fear, it was loathing and terror and guilt all mixed together, it was Isaac. It was everything Isaac was in one, but it was more, there was to other scents one he recognised as Isaacs father, pure rage and resentment. The third, Scott had never smelt before on anyone, it was murder, pure flawless desire to kill. This, terrified Scott, he shifted, ran forward and saw it, just above Isaac, this beast, he could only see a tail, but he knew it was rage and scaled and directly above Isaacs head. It hissed, literally hissed at Isaacs's father as he moved closer to where Isaac was cowering in the corner. Scott's heart was breaking seeing Isaac vulnerable and scared, it made his heart bleed. Isaac's father had raised his head, the action mirrored by Isaac, both seeing the tail, swishing slowly precisely through the air just above Isaacs head, in full view of light, fortunately Isaac was still hidden in the dark. The beast pounced at Isaac's father, chasing him to the car before tearing the man and the car to pieces. It was horrific to watch.

Once again the smells change, loathing and fear change to despair and loss, and the guilt, is gone in a flash and replaced with relief, a wave of relief that he knows will not last long. He is right, within seconds the relief, and is replaced with disgust and an even stronger guilt than before.

Without hesitating Scott rushes forward, across the road, and down the alleyway straight to wear Isaac was cowering, crying softly now, he doesn't even think he realises he is crying it's so softy. He reaches down holds Isaac, pulls him and pulls him into a strong hug.

'Scott' he mumbles quietly. So quiet even his werewolf ears strain to hear it.

_'Sh, Isaac it's okay, it's okay, let's get you out of here.'_

_'Scott, go, I don't need you'_ Isaac spits, he is lying, Scott knows he is lying,

_'Even if you don't want me I will always protect you Isaac' _Scott replies without even thinking about it. It feels natural to be here for Isaac, he lifts him bride style ignoring the taller boy's protests and sets off at a run home. He lets Isaac go at the bottom of his window, Isaac climbs up without a word knowing Scott won't take no for an answer. By the time Scott has followed him up Isaac had striped to jus this tee-shirt and boxers and had climbed into Scott's bed, without a word Scott gets in after him wearing the same. Isaac has his back to him so Scott wraps him arms round him and nuzzles into the crook of him neck. Even though Isaac is taller he seems to fit perfectly beside him, they are so close, Isaacs back is touching Scott's front, knees curled round each others. They fall asleep like this, Scott literally feels the pain drain from Isaac, as his heart allows ad he begins to drift, it is only when e is certain that Isaac is sleeping that Scott lets the exhaustion over take him as well.

When Scott wakes, he feels Isaac still against him, they had barely moved during the night, he carefully slips on arm off Isaac and looks at his phone it is past midday, thank god it was Saturday he thinks. He places arm back around Isaac, letting the boy sleep on whereas he thinks carefully about exactly what he is going to say to Isaac when he wakes up, what he is going to say to Derek when they try and explain what happened.

_'Scott_..' Isaac is mumbling_, 'Scott is that you, why am I here? Why are you holding me? What...' _Scott knows Isaac was about to ask what had happened, he felt the boy stiffen as he remembers everything, _'it wasn't me, I swear Scott I didn't hurt my dad I promis'_ he is panicking, Scott turns him so he is facing him and pulls him closer

_'I know Isaac I know you didn't, I was there, and I saw, _'he hesitates, _ 'I saw everything'_

_'Scott, why did you come? Why were you there?' _Isaac whispers into Scott's chest

_'Isaac, I care about you, even more than that my wolf cares about you, my wolf has never cared about anyone the way it does about you, I mean I was sitting, here in my room doing nothing, and I just knew, I knew in my heart that something was wrong, my instincts were screaming at me to protect and to save. I don't understand it. I never will understand it Isaac, but I knew, I knew I had to save you, something was wrong, I wasn't even thinking about where I was going, I was just going and I found you. I had known you needed me, and don't you dare say you didn't, and I had found you.' _He hadn't looked at Isaac while he had been talking but he could feel the tears running down the boy's cheeks, onto his shirt.

_'sc-Scott, I,'_ he's struggling, sniffling trying to stop crying, _'thank you' he settles with, 'thank you, I need you, I will always need you, and even if I can't have you the way I want you, I need you in my life,'_

'_Isaac, you can't have me the way you want me right now. But one day and hopefully soon we will work this out. Everything will work itself out.'_

_'Scott, your my anchor'_ Isaac mumbles before falling back to sleep in Scott's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author note: here is chapter ten, seriously guys, the views and reviews and follows couldn't have made me happier! Thank you all so much for reading, and I'm glad you're enjoying my first ever story! And yeah well I realised wrote that chapter form both points of view of waste time because hitting major writers block, I know what I want to right but nothing seems to be coming out quite right, oh well this is the next chapter anyway, it might not be up to the usual standard but please don't lose faith I will get there ,also sorry its late been major hectic week and I got a new laptop, and been so busy. _**

**_Chapter Ten. _**

**_Should have remembered. _**

It had been a week since Isaacs father had been murdered. A week, and he had not seen Isaac once. It was killing him, he felt like his heart was going to implode on him, he could barely breathe or concentrate. He hated feeling like this, he hated not being near Isaac. When he had woken again that afternoon Isaac had left, without a word, a note, a text nothing. He couldn't help but running Isaac's words through his mind over and over. He, Scott McCall was Isaac's anchor. His anchor, the thing that kept him human, the thing that helped him stay in control of the animal inside. Scott knew it should scare him, he should be concerned about how strongly Isaac must feel towards him, but instead it just makes him strangely happy. It makes him feel right, it feels like its natural for him to be.

Scott, however was also seriously worried about stiles. A few days after his first attempted study night, which had ended rather badly he had called stiles again, hoping this time his friend would pick up his phone, and get his ass there to help him. Nope. He must have called 11 times. Not a single answer, just rung out over and over. The next morning stiles had looked wrecked, Scott had interrogated him about why he hadn't been around to help him study. His friend had just shook his head muttering about being busy. Scott could smell the disappointment and hurt radiating off the boy. It seriously confused him. He just wasn't himself, there was definitely something wrong with him, he wasn't being his usual sarcastic funny self, he stopped making jokes as much, he wasn't smiling as much and he always looked so tired. Scott was determined to figure it out. That Monday when stiles picks him up for school, looking ready to fall asleep any second, he reaches over and pulls the keys from the ignition.

_'Right. Talk. I don't care if we are late, I don't care if we get into trouble, I will take the fall whatever, but need my best friend back, you haven't been over in ages, you wont text me back when I text you, or call me, or even pick up, even when we are together like when you drive me to and from school you don't talk, I cant remember the last time saw you smile or laugh or even make a sarcastic comment. Stiles I am actually scared. What is going on with you?!' _

Stiles just stares at him dumbstruck, but for some reason Scott cannot for the life of him figure out stiles look angry as well,_ 'Are you fucking kidding me Scott, are you actually joking me right now?' _

_'I-I-I, wait what?!_'

_'Shut the fuck up Scott and listen to me, for about three weeks I have been stressing my ass off trying to figure out this fucking kanima bullshit, I haven't slept properly in at least two, because I fucking cant, I have had three panic attack In the last week alone. And you saying you want you best friend back?! I'm right fucking here, but your just too fucking dumb to see me. Where the fuck have you been Scott, pinning over Isaac, that's where you have been, like seriously Scott it is so obvious to fucking everyone, even fucking Alison, she came to me Scott, last week asking why you hadn't seen her, why you were looking at her different, why you and Isaac were getting so close. She directly asked me if you were together, I lied to her for you man. I told her nothing was going on between you that it was werewolf stuff. Like honestly just fucking man up and do something about it Scott, its clear he's fucking in love with you and your not much better either the way the two off you cant take your eyes off each other!'_ stiles paused for a breather,_ 'I have been working so hard, working with Derek, the fucking sour wolf, trying to figure this mess out, and you've done nothing! you've only called me when you needed me to hep you study and don't try and lie to me I know. I know you so fucking well, and you don't know a thing about me Scott, Not a thing. You knew I was dong research, and you never offered to help. I mean the tail shit you gave us after it murdered Isaacs dad was all fine and dandy but we are no where near figuring out who the master is, or even if it is Lydia or Jackson! Oh and that's a other thing, I have been spending time with Lydia, and there is no way it is her, she doesn't even know about the wolves or anything she knows nothing she is so scared and worried about everything, she knows we are keeping something from her, she knows it for a fact but I haven't told her not a thing. I hate lying to people, to my dad, to Lydia. Scott, it's too much. Thought I could handle this shit, mean yes you are the one who got bitten, but its affected me just as much as you. I feel like have to do something to help all the time because it's my fault. I dragged you into those woods that night. Me. My fault. Scott I've tried keeping it in, but you just don't get it! I TRED REACHNG OUT TO YOU, I FUCKNG TRIED.'_ Stiles is shouting by the end, and he looks like he just cant keep gong anymore.

Scott hadn't seen his best friend like this since his mother had passed away, he hated seeing stiles like this more than anything in the world. Scott was suddenly flooded with guilt everything stiles said was true, and it was his fault, he had been the worlds worst best friends, when stiles had done so much and more for him since he had gotten turned, if Scott had know it was because he felt guilty he would have corrected stiles from the beginning none of this was stiles fault. It was fate.

_'Stiles, I am so fucking sorry. You have no idea, your right, I had no idea what was going on. Have been the shittest friend. I wasn't there for you when I was with Allison, I was too wrapped up in her and then when she went all huntress on us I left you behind because I was upset, obsessing over he, and what I had lost. And then, she came back to me and once again I abandoned you for her. Now with Isaac, well its just complicated. But you stiles should always be my priority I should have been here for you stiles, always. You have done so much for me, have tried to literally kill you on many occasions and your still here, with me on my side, I don't deserve you as a best friend. No way do I. But I need you man. And I know now you need me just as much. And how can you say that stiles, that's bull, I do know shit about you, more than I would like to at times, nah I'm kidding man. I am so sorry. Like ridiculously sorry man.'_ Scott looked at stiles with pure desperation in his big brown eyes and stiles for the first time didn't cave, he would always cave to Scott, always did but this was different he had pushed stiles too far this time and he still didn't know why.

'_Nah Scott, you don't, you don't know the important stuff. I could deal with the werewolf shit being more important than me, I could deal with Allison being more fucking important than me, hell I could have even dealt with lacrosse being more important, because I told my self no matter fucking what Scott loves me, and I will always be his best friend and he will always be there for me when I really need him to be. Well bull-fucking-shite, you proved me wrong, the one day that I fucking needed you man. You called me 11 times on Thursday. 11 times. And seriously before then I had begun to give up, and that relit my hope, I really did think that maybe you hadn't forgotten. But then the next morning I find out all you wanted was a study buddy? Yeah, well fuck you Scott, Derek, who I have know for what two/three months, he fucking remembered and you didn't.' _

_'stiles what the fucking hell are you talking about?!' _

_'IT WAS HER FUCKING BIRTHDAY SCOTT.'_ stiles shouts at him, furious, and fed up with his friend.

As soon as the words left his mouth Scott understood. He got it. His mothers birthday, it was the hardest time of the year for stiles, even harder than the anniversary of her death. And Scott,**_ his best friend,_** had forgotten. He really was the worlds worst friend, stuttering trying to get the words out, stiles just shakes his head,

_'Scott seriously its fine, like I've accepted it, I would have liked a condolence or something on Thursday to show that you had at least remembered even if you didn't care, at least you would have remembered. You should have remembered. But you've shown you don't care about me anymore like at all, you didn't even remember and to be honest, I don't mind, I'm done caring about your bull shit man, I would just appreciate if you stopped pretending you did, and find your own lift to school from today on.'_ stiles sighs.

Scott, doesn't reply, and they spend the rest of the journey in pure silence, stiles still silently fuming with anger in the drivers seat. He keeps his head down for the rest of the day at school. He doesn't learn a thing, nothing is absorbed. He doesn't realise how royally fucked he is with his classes until he is too late. Detention. Again. With Finstock. The coach spends the entire time lecturing him about how if he doesn't get hid grades up he will not be allowed back on the team next year and how royally fucked the team will be without him, adding to the pressure he already feels is going to crush him. By the time he is home he is exhausted and just wants to lay down and sleep. And perhaps call stiles, to at least try making amends even thought he knows how hard it will be. Ignoring his mums offer for dinner, he retires to his room complaining silently about a headache knowing she will understand it. He is so caught up in his thought it isn't until he is in nothing but his underwear about to go for a shower that he notices Isaac sitting silently with his legs crossed on his bed.

_'Jesus fucking Christ Isaac. You gave me the fright of my life. What the fuck are you doing here?!' _

_'I-I-I just wanted to see you Scott. I cant get it out my head, the thing, the kanima whatever it is, tearing my dad literally to pieces, I haven't slept in days, not since I slept here, I haven't be able to relax, every time I close my eyes it plays over and over and over in my head it is like a constant a slideshow of horror.'_ his eyes are filling with unshed tears at this point and Scott feels his heart once again bleed for the boy, _'I just, I, I just want you to hold me, please Scott, just lie with me, I need to sleep. I need to feel safe, you give me that.'_ he wont look Scott in the face, eyes darting literally everywhere in the room but Scott's face.

_'Of course Isaac, of course. I have told you that I'm here for you always, yeah?'_ he says without even thinking it automatic, he has to be there for the boy who smells life home, like pack, like safe, family._ 'Just let me shower first, I wont be long, I promise. Make yourself at home, find something more comfortable to sleep in yeah?' _

literally running into his shower, washing himself down as quick as he can, towel drying and then rapping the towel around his waist, he returns to his room in under ten minuets to find Isaac changing into one of Scott's dads old tee's one of the only ones the man left behind when he abandoned the family, it's drowning Isaac, making him look ridiculously cute, that tee-shirt is now one of the only things he has left of his father, and he would never let anyone wear it, but Isaac, Isaac is different, its like, what's Scott's is Isaac's, nothing is different between them, everything can be shared. And it feels so right to him. Isaac notices Scott staring and blushes,

_'What?' _

Recovering from his trip down memory lane, Scott blushes as well,_ ' 'tis nothing,' _he mumbles,_ 'tee was my dads' _

_'Do you want me to put something else on, if its special to you or something, it just smelled really like you,'_ he looks even redder now than he had before

_'nah, its fine, and it will do I wear whenever I miss him, and don't think I've ever washed it because it smell's a little like him as well, just faintly but its there, and even thought he was a dick to my mum and me, I still miss him, you understand that now better than anyone, family is, was, family.'_ he gushes out before he even realises, he has never told anyone that before, not even his mum, _'and anyway it looks cute on you, it drowns you.' _

Scott shoves on fresh boxers and a baggy tee and crawls into bed, Isaac hesitates before switching the light off and clambers in beside Scott, and does not object when Scott warps himself around his body and hold him close, pulling him right up against him so back and chest are touching, with Scott's arm draped over Isaacs stomach, feeling happy relaxed and safe for the first time since the last time they slept together, there breathing slows to matching paces, and just before falling into unconsciousness Scott pulls Isaacs head round to face his, and kisses him, once, slowly, not a hungry kiss like the last one, but a chaste meaningful kiss. A promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: not much to say other than enjoy**

**Chapter 11**

**Same side, but different teams.**

Boyd. A loner. Always had been. An even bigger one than stiles and Scott had been pre-bite. He didn't have a single friend, this is why, when born again hottie Erica Reyes and new found confidence Isaac Lahey approach him at the ice rink, to say the least, he is gob smacked. And when they start a genuine conversation with him, he has to pinch himself to believe he isn't dreaming. He is not a desperate boy, but having friend would always have been nice. He never made the effort to make friends, but no one ever made the effort to be friend with him ether. It was a two way street he told himself if people wanted to be friends with him they would make the effort themselves.

An hour later Boyd is back at the abandoned railway with Erica and Isaac, being introduced to his 'alpha'. The bite it given. Boyd feels a sense of belonging fill him up as he looks around at the three wolves in front of him, he has a pack, a family, and somewhere where he is accepted and important. It will take him time to be truly comfortable with them, and with himself, it will take him time to learn to show emotion and to react to other people, but maybe not. After recovering he and Derek had embarked on a trip into the woods, an alpha/beta bonding exercise. Derek had told him that Erica was too hot headed, and that Isaac was to timid, they needed someone level headed and calm, who could keep the balance. Derek had chosen him, the boy with no emotion. Even though he was a little offended he felt proud, he was needed.

_'Boyd, Boyd, Are you here?!_' Boyd recognised the voice as Scott McCall_, 'we need to talk'_

_'No we don't Scott, it's done.'_ Boyd replies calm, Derek had warned him of Scott's intentions to keep him safe, to stop him accepting the bite. Scott had turned into the rink, somehow keeping his balance in his toms. _'Leave Scott.'_ Boyd can smell stiles outside, standing loyally by his jeep, he can smell his anger, and knows its directed at Scott, the boy really didn't want to be here, but Boyd, as well as being silent and un emotive, is very good at reading people. He knows that Scott treats stiles like shit, uses him, and betrays him, but he also knows that stiles is loyal, not to people but to a cause, if stiles knows something is happening, if stiles was with Derek, if he was working with his alpha to solve this problem he would be here. Not for Scott, but for the cause. He can hear Erica sneaking up behind him and hitting his over the head with the bumper she ripped from the front of the car. Scott hears it too. Derek will freak. They dot hurt the humans, but Erica, she is something else, as Derek had said she is impulsive, she will have to learn.

_'FUCK'_ Scott shouts in frustration.

Isaac and Erica appear at the side of the rink, they approach Scott calmly, collected and ready for the fight they know is approaching. Erica's eyes flash orange. Isaac stays calm, keeping up the appearance hat he is confident and willing to fight Scott even though they both know he can't. Erica launches herself at Scott, he extended claws ready, bearing her fangs at him as she goes. Isaac, he can't stop it, he hesitates, if only for a second, which doesn't go missed by any of the other wolfs. Scott's wolf howls as Isaac launches himself into the fight, Scott is shamelessly bashing Erica down, clearing dominating the fight between them, Isaac pounces, launching himself forward, meaning to latch onto the boys back and threaten his neck therefore ending the fight without anyone getting seriously hurt. unfortunately for Isaac and Erica, Scott was very well trained, he had been working with Derek and living with the bite far longer than they had, without a second thought as he heard Isaac lift off the ground he privets away from Erica after throwing her halfway across the ice rink, grabbing hold of Isaac in mid air and slamming him into the ice on his back, and spinning round again just as Erica reached him doing the same to her, he has them both on the ground when Boyd realises he is needed.

_'Boyd!, leave it, I don't need another of my betas embarrassed by an omega'_ Derek spits at them as he approaches. Isaac and Erica have risen from the ice floor, both looking shaken but, Erica bowing her head in dismay and submission to her alpha after being beaten and also out of embarrassment. Isaac also bowing his head is however continuously glancing upwards at Scott, with a mixture of anger at the boy, and affection. Scott could easily have torn them to shreds, but not one of them, Erica or Isaac, had even a scratch, Erica had gone all out with her claws on Scott, he had scratches down his face, his arms, and his shirt was torn in places, but he had not retaliated, not once injuring either of them. Isaac could not help but feel, not proud, but an overwhelming sense of warmth towards Scott for this, he was just so genuine and nice, even when being attacked by people who really did not mean him harm he contained himself, his wolf never once took over, he was wolfed out yes, but the animal inside his was never realised, never given any power over the boys actions. It was very impressive.

_'you bitch Erica, stiles is not involved in this anymore, he didn't even want to be here, none of this is to do with him, he is only here because he feels guilty about what happened to me, do you really think he needs this, that he needs to be this involved?! Do you? I swear to god if he is hurt I will tear you apart, I wont hold back,'_ he is sneering the as I did just now sitting on the edge of his tongue, unsaid, but registered by each wolf. The anger is rolling of Scott in waves now,_' and you Isaac, why would you let her do that, honestly?! Your meant to be the level headed one, the one who understands, the one who is against violence. With a good fucking reason to be as well'_ Isaac flinches, Scott calms, regretting saying it but not having time to apologise.

'What_ are you talking about Scott, stiles has been helping me research all week'_ Derek speaks up_, 'of course he wants to be here and be involved. We may be on different teams but we are on the same side.'_

_' he doesn't mind getting involved when he is with you, with me, he looks at me wit disgust'_ with that Scott turns and leaves the four wolves in his midst, bolting outside, grabbing stiles and the car part Erica had ripped off, and driving home. When he arrives home he carries the still unconscious stiles up stairs and into Scott's own bed, after showing and getting himself relaxed after the i-almost-couldhave-hurt-isaac incident which honestly had made Scott's toes curl in anger and frustration, all he wanted to do was be with the boy but everything was so difficult.

The next morning, Saturday, Scott woke alone in his bed, no note from stiles nothing, obviously the boy was still angry at him, and the jeep and broken part were gone to. Scott assumed he had gone to get the jeep fixed. His day carried on relatively as normal as you would expect it to, and nothing really interesting happened to him, until Isaac climbed in through his window with such grace that could never have been human. For second Scott's heart beats faster, before slowing again when Isaac comes closer and pulls him into and even more unexpected hug, after what Scott had said the night before he expected Isaac to never want to see him again.

_'I don't know what is going on with you and stiles, I don't know why he is mad at you, but nothing is even permanent, nothing will always be one way, what ever you did, and knowing you it was something fucking stupid,_' smiling Scott's favourite crooked smile he continues, _'and its probably very bad, but you two have been friends forever, he will forgive you, just make him see that you are sorry.'_ Isaac is cooing in Scott's ear by the end, hushed whispers that have Scott wishing Isaac wasn't whispering words of comfort. Pulling away from the taller boys embrace, Scott turns and sits on the bed, he wants to talk, but he doesn't want to make Isaac listen he has put him through too much, being and indecisive dick and leading him on, and telling him he wants him, but cant have him, its not been fair on him. Out of no where Scott feels this cloud of guilt begin to descend upon him, the cloud that had been lingering, hovering above him like a time bomb for weeks, has split open and unleashed torrents of guilt.

Being a wolf Isaac immediately smells the guilt, the amount pouring off the boy startles him, rushing to his side Isaac once again whispers in the boy's ear, pulling him close into his chest. _'Hey, hey, its okay Scott, none of this is your fault; what ever you did it would obviously just have been a mistake. Stiles will understand, eventually'_

Scott hadn't even realised he had been crying into Isaac's shoulder until he tries to speak and all that comes out is a choked sob. Without hesitating Scott just lets it all out, he cries, he sob's, he weeps into Isaacs chest, with no shame, with nothing but trust. After calming Scott tells Isaac everything. He tells him about the conversation in the jeep. He tells about how stiles mother died. He tells him about everything they had been through together with the werewolf's. With peter. Everything. And lastly, finally hesitating, Scott tells Isaac everything about Alison, about her family, about Kate, about their relationship and how strained it has become. He tells him about calling her after they had kissed, he says this with his head in his hands refusing to look at Isaac even when he says its fine, and that he understands. He finally finishes by telling him that every time he sees him his heart lights up, he cant help but smile, how Isaac helps him relax, how much he feels he can trust Isaac, how he cannot help but just want to touch him all the time, how much he cares, but just doesn't understand it.

_'Scott, look at me,'_ Isaac is mumbling now, Scott is shocked to realise that he can smell arousal coursing off Isaac in waves, he is sitting here baring his soul, crying his eyes out and it turning Isaac on? Isaac obviously realising what Scott is smelling _'I love hearing you say you care about me, that you want to touch me, makes my thoughts run away a lit...' _Isaac doesn't get to finish his sentence because Scott pounces on him, pushing him down into the bed, straddling the taller boy, pinning him to the bed while claiming his mouth as his own. He nibbles his way into Isaacs mouth, biting on the boys lower and upper lip, until he gasps, opening his mouth just wide enough to grant Scott's tongue access. Isaac is moaning into Scott mouth, painfully hard and grinding up into Scott, Scott retaliating with more vigour.

_'Scott, stop_.' Isaac is panting pushing him away _'we cant, we cant, its not fair, its not right,'_

_'Isaac, look at me,_' grabbing Isaac wrists, and pulling him forward so they are at eye level, beautiful brown baring into baby blue, '_dose this feel wrong, does this feel unnatural, does this feel unfair to you?'_

Shaking his head once Isaac takes control, he mirrors Scott previous position, this time holding Scott's hands above his head, pinning him down that way. Scott soon breaks his hold, only just to lift Isaacs's tee-shirt over his head and run his hand down the boys back and over his stomach, making Isaac moan softly into Scott mouth, which has once again found his. Isaac once again mirroring the other boy removes Scott t-shirt, still being on top, Isaac takes advantage and move his mouth off of Scott's, causing Scott to whimper at the loss, only for a second though, because Isaacs mouth had found new ground. Kissing slowly along Scott's jaw line, behind his ear, half way down his neck before stopping to suck in what would be an impressive hickey if it went for the healing, he continues stopping ever few kissing to nip or suck or lick Scott's skin, when he reaches Scott's already hardened nipples he treats each one evenly and with care. When he bites down Scott moans even louder than he has previously.

Scott's moans and heavy breathing only encourages Isaac further, he pushes Scott to limits, and when Scott doesn't push him away, or tells hi to stop but only just moans louder Isaac can feel himself hardening even more, he can also feel Scott's hardness between his hips and Scott had been bucking his hips continuously into Isaacs. He pushes his hands between them reaching to Scott's belt, he unbuckles it and pulls it from its wholes, throwing it to the side before working on the button of the boys jeans, their mouths have found each others once again, Isaac removes his mouth, tracing the line of kissed he had left before, Scott jeans are off, discarded somewhere on the floor, as well as his boxers, reaching Scott's member, and slowly, carefully takes the tip into his mouth, thrusting forward once or twice before taking more, now having half of Scott in his mouth he thrusts his head u and down. He runs his tongue along the side as he pulls up, and sucks hard as he goes down. Careful at first as he has never down this before, but Scott is withering and moaning under his mouth, once again encouraged by Scott noises he thrust once more down and up before taking all Scott into his mouth at once, he can feel Scott tip hitting the back of his throat making him gag slightly, but he ignores this and continues on, taking everything he physically can before jerking his head, eventually finding a rhythm that suits. When Scott's moans become more erratic and his breathing become haggard Isaac knows the boy is close, what surprises him though, is how Scott reaches grabbing Isaac face in his hands and lifts him head up, kissing him again, taking advantage of Isaac's shock he flips them, he rushes into removing Isaacs remaining clothes, not taking the time Isaac took to mark and touch as much skin as possible in build up. Without hesitation Scott begins to return the favour, he takes more of Isaac, than Isaac had taken of him, not wasting no time, he begins to thrust his head fast and hard, sucking a tonguing the sides of Isaac's cock as he goes. When Isaac begins to display the sings that he too is close to his end Scott removes his mouth returning to Isaacs, pulling him to a deep kiss he takes hold of both their cocks and begins to pound with his hand, jerking them both in time with each other, they both cum into Scott's hand not long after moaning into each others mouths as they lock their lips together once more. As they come down from their highs, Scott falls on his side, laying half on top of Isaac half on the bed, he fixes his position so he has his head nestled into Isaacs's shoulder, arms wrapped tight round his boy, and there legs become entangled. With one glance at the clock Scott realises its ms afternoon, before falling into a deep slumber, Isaac quickly pulling the discarded bed covers over the two of them, with his one free hand, without waking Scott, follows him into a sleep not long after.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: so in my last author note I chose not to tell you there would be smut because well, I thought you would enjoy the surprise and I am glad to see you did! This unfortunately contains not serious smut but lots and lots of fluff. Which I love. But there will be more, but for now back to serious business. And also I would like to thank ****Animeimaginationgrl**** for being my beta, this chapter is unbeat'd though because she is currently working on the previous chapters! And I will be reposting them fixed as soon as I can. But for now enjoy and I am so so so sorry for this taking forever been very super busy! **** x**

**Chapter 12**

**Aftermath**

Everything was going to change. Everything would be different. Isaac knew this the moment he opened his eyes the next morning to find himself wrapped in Scott's arms, there legs intertwined and Scott awake and smiling down at him. He looked beautiful. His hair was swished over his eyes, the back and sides standing up in all directions. His eyes, shone with happiness and content, almost like they were smiling, only enhancing the beautiful brown. His smile, reaching from ear to ear, caused Isaac to smile back at him.

Scott had known that everything would be different the second he awoke and found himself holding Isaac in his arms. He knew the second he looked down at his sleeping figure that this was it for him, Isaac was it for him. This was who he wanted to be for the rest of his life. He wanted to be the person that Isaac woke up to every morning. He wanted to be the guy whose smile made Isaac smile beautifully first thing in the morning as he had done now. The boy, his boy, was stunning, his blue eyes shone against his glowing skin, his bone structure causing Scott's breath to catch in his throat every tie he saw him.

'How long have you been watching me sleep creeper?' he said with a massive grin on his face.

'It doesn't matter, I could watch you forever' Scott replied before leaning down and pulling the boy into a long deep kiss.

'I could get used to this'

'you better' they were both grinning shamelessly and even thought they were covered in each others dried come and sweat they didn't care, each thought the other was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. By the time ether was ready to get up they had realised how disgusting they were, they caught each others eyes knowing exactly what the other was thinking and laughed.

They showered together, talking and laughing about nothing and everything. The soaped each other and cleaned each other, taking joy in the immature side and splashing each other with water. Both felt like nothing could go wrong. Everything was perfect. They occasionally stopped the hilarities to take each other mouths wrestling for dominance each time. Neither was the clear dominant, they were even and it was perfect.

After messing around some more they boys found there way down stairs to have breakfast, only to find Derek sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen table reading the paper. Both boys did a double take; it was the single most confusing yet hilarious thing either boy had ever seen. Derek almost looked, domestic. After recovering from shock, they once again caught each others eyes and burst into fits of giggles. It was only when Derek cleared his throat, looking impatiently at the two. But nothing could shake either boy's good mood.

'I really don't want to know what is going on or happening between the two of you but we have to talk seriously. I get your both still on some kind of high, but this is serious, it's about stiles and the kanima.' Both boys sobered up immediately hearing the severity in Derek's voice. 'Stiles was attacked last night, he also witnessed a murder. He was not the target of the attack just collateral damage to the kanima. He was paralysed but he is also quite traumatised. He is putting on a brave face and saying he is fine but I can tell. He needs us right now to get him thought this, you two know what its like to see someone be murdered by the monster.'

'he wont want to see me,' Scott says after a moment of silence in which Isaac had taken Scott's hand in his own, he squeezed slightly at Scott's words, showing his he was there for him.

'Trust me he will, Scott, he misses you even If he won't admit it. You seriously hurt him, he is just confused, he doesn't understand how you could forget, he wants to understand but to him it just doesn't make any sense. It's the one thing he really thought he could rely on you about. But he is also being stubborn, he wont even speak to you, and I know how terrible you feel about It, and he would understand if he would let you talk to him, but he is stiles.' There was a hint of fondness in Derek's voice when he said the younger boy's name, if either beta's noticed they didn't speak up.

'Derek you have no idea, my mind has been all over the place, with school, with being a wolf, Allison, Isaac, its no excuse I should have remembered, but I don't know.' He puts his head in his hands, Isaac now rubbing small circles of comfort in his back. 'Actually I do know. I do, I'm a selfish worthless bastard who puts himself before his best friend. All stiles has ever done for me is be there for me even when he didn't have to be, he's supported me, I mean I've tried to kill him many ties and he was always there for me, its sick and disgusting what I did, I feel horrific about this but I know he wont listen t me, and I don't know what to say that could make this even slightly better!'

'Well, you could start by making him listen. Just talk, just talk at him if you have to, show you care about him, show that you will keep trying to get him back no matter what, and just say exactly what you said now, I know he is difficult, I know he is stubborn, but he care about you, and he knows deep down that you care about him, disappointment is just clouding the rational side of his brain at the moment. But if you just tell him the truth, I am sure, eventually, it may take time, but he will understand. And do me a favour; before anything more happens about whatever this is between the two of you, I need you to talk to Allison. Scott, whatever is going on with this kanima we need her on our side and if you two end badly or she finds out about you two,' pointing a finger at each In turn. 'It will not be good. Okay Isaac I need you at the railway for training, go now I can see there is something Scott wants to speak to me about.' Isaac gets up, and before leaving gives Scott a reassuring smile that says he will be over later.

'You were born a wolf'

'No shit Sherlock'

'Shut up Derek and let me do this, you know I am not good with words, a little like you. w' Derek scowls but stays silent giving Scott the floor. Before continuing Scott smiles and sighs, 'stiles always used to shout at me to use –

'Your words' Derek finishes for him, also smiling, 'he says it to me as well' another moment passes before Scott continues, 'this thing with Isaac. It's so complicated. It took me by such surprise, the fact that human me wants him was bad enough for me to deal with, and I am still dealing with it. But what has surprised me the most, is that my wolf wants him, my wolf needs him, when I am with him the wolf in me is calm, the wolf in me is happy. But then, sometimes its like I want to mark him, I want to touch him, or the wolf does, to make him mine, to show everyone else that he is mine. I was trying to repress it but I can't. And I can't explain it, but it's like my wolf needs him like humans need air to survive.' He looks up at Derek with a wounded look on his face, Derek for a minuet is silent, contemplating, not knowing what to say.

'Scott, I, I don't know what to say to you but to be honest.'

'the thing is Derek, my wolf never felt like this to Allison, I mean I love her, me human me loves her, but my wolf was always, weary over her, like I had to tread carefully, with Isaac it's the opposite.'

'Scott. He's your mate, there is no other way I can explain this to you. I don't want to have to tell you this you should be able to figure it out yourself, but you need him like air, you want to be with him all the time, you are happy when your with him not matter what the circumstances. To me it seems like you have figured that part out, you know that he is it for you don't you?' Scott nods 'Well its not just that, nature is also telling you that you are it for each other, your made for each other. Humans call its soul mates, to us, to wolves its just mates.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: As usual I am very sorry for the wait. Chapter 13, of course this one would just not want to be written. I hope you enjoy anyway, no smut, the I will make up for it I promise, this is an important chapter in the development of the relationships that will be built, I know I have not really done anything much with the kanima side to the story but that will be coming very soon, I just needed to establish clear relationships first and that took a hell of a lot longer than I anticipated! Oh well, here you go..**

**Chapter 13.**

**Apologies. **

Scott had had every intention of going to see stiles, he really did. He had planned what he was going to say in his head before Isaac had even left. But what Derek said, what Derek revealed to him as being the truth. What all those weeks ago Derek couldn't put into words. Mates. _**Mates.**_ It was too much. He couldn't process it properly. It wasn't that he was upset, or even that he wasn't happy about, in all honesty – he was overjoyed. Mates meant that they could both feel it, and judging by what had happened the night before Isaac would not want it not be happy about it and he was Isaac's anchor. Scott understood this now, when Isaac had said it his wolf had rejoiced but he, he had been confused. He was happy to say the least, and his wolf was happy that Scott knew, but he was scared, not just scared; terrified. He knew he felt strongly about Isaac, hell he might even have gone as far to say he loved him, but this, mates, was too much all at once, he knew it would take time. It had to. He needed time. He needed to go slowly with Isaac. The night had been perfect, beautiful, and unbelievable. He had known when he woke up that Isaac was it for him, but now, knowing that he literally had no choice in the matter, tat their wolves were always to be matched and yearning for each other was too much. Even thought he had thought Isaac was it for him, there was always the chance Isaac would leave, or feeling could change, he had thought Allison was it. But obviously not. Feeling could change but this couldn't, this would never change this was forever whither he liked it or not. He did like it, he liked the idea of always being with Isaac but it scared him shitless at the same time, it scared him that he was happy to spend the rest of his life with the boy. He hadn't even come out yet and he was already subconsciously planning a future with Isaac. He had so much going on, he hadn't spoken to Allison in what two weeks outside of school and even there he was always distracted from her, he knew she noticed he could smell the sadness coming off her every time he zoned out not-so-accidently from a conversation. He had to tell her, but shit, stiles. He looked at his phone, it was lunch time, and he had been literally standing in the middle of his kitchen lost in thoughts for at least two hours.

Shit. He had promised Derek he would try with stiles, but Derek had told him to talk to Allison as well, he guessed tat now he knew about the mates that it would be easier to explain to Allison obviously she would be devastated but, him and Isaac, they were natural, and they were made for each other. Like fate. Priorities. Stiles had shouted at him in the car, he had mentioned priorities. Stiles or Isaac. That's what it came down to really. Stiles who had always been there for him, who he loved like the brother he never had. Stiles who was way too smart; who talked way too much; who was way too sarcastic. Stiles who needed him right now. Isaac who made Scott so happy; who Scott's wolf wanted to curl around; who made him feel nothing he had ever felt before. Isaac who without he didn't know what he would do. But, he could se Allison after, stiles needed him now. For the first time, Scott had a plan that might not fail so horrifically as his usual plans. He would go sees tiles, he would talk, he would beg for forgiveness and he would tell him everything about Isaac. Show stiles that he really still trusted him. He would come out to stiles. He knew stiles wouldn't be able to not have some kind of input in that, he knew stiles would tell him to go see Allison. So he would. Allison would be harder; he would have to break it easily. And then after, he would come home, and somehow he just knew Isaac would be waiting for him, he was going to tell him everything, everything he felt, everything he wanted and needed, everything he had done. And then in the morning after his mum had slept, they would tell her, together.

The bike ride to stiles seemed so much shorter than it usually did; he guessed it was because he was so determined, so focused. When he arrived he saw Stiles' fathers cruiser was no where to be seen, he guessed the Sherriff was busy considering someone had been murdered the night before. Good, he could talk to stiles without being heard or having to worry. Letting himself in the front door using the key stiles had given him after he had made himself one for Scott's house, he ran the stairs shouting Stiles name as a warning that he was there. Pushing the door open he found stiles lying on the bed, head propped up against the head board on his pillows, laptop on his knee. He looked so pitiful, he had bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot. He was so pale, paler than usual that is. He strode over to the bed, took the laptop shut it, ignoring stiles protests and placed it carefully on the desk. He then turned and without even speaking pulled his best friend into a deep hug, stiles froze just for a second, before sighing heavily into Scott's neck, burying his head in the taller boys shoulder and hugging back. They stayed like this for minuets, unspoken apologies passing between them. They didn't even need words.

Pulling back Scott looked at his feet ashamed_, 'I am so fucking sorry buddy, you have no idea how sorry I am, I will do anything, anything at all to make this up to you. The one time I promised myself I would never forget, the one time I promised myself I would be there for you, and I forgot. I feel like shit stiles, I know that doesn't help like at all, but honestly, I can't stand the idea that I hurt you as bad as I did. Please man, I know, I know that it will be difficult, and I know I need to make up for this and gain your trust back but please just give me another chance, you wont regret it, will,'_ with a sheepish grin he pauses_, 'you probably will, but that's why you love me right batman?'_

His friends face was unreadable for a second, the way it got when he was lost in that crazy head of his, before he grinned, genuinely grinned and said _'you used your words dude, I am so proud of you.'_ And punched him in the arm playfully. Scott knew there and then that it would be fine, between him and stiles, there was no tension, it was like nothing had happened, nothing had changed, and they spent the first hour just chilling and playing video games before Scott got really bored of losing and decided it was time to talk. Then next hour was spent with Stiles on the bed, legs crossed and brows pulled close in concentration, listened to Scott just talk, let everything out. He told him everything, literally everything gory details included which had caused stiles pretend to gag, but Scott could see that he was happy for them. When he told him about the feeling he had been having and Derek telling him that that meant they were mates stiles seemed to get lost for a second, before coming back to reality, Scott ignored it and pinned it to the boys ADHD. By the end Scott was mentally spent. And stiles was being just as Scott had expected. Bossy. _'You have to go see Allison right now. Right now. Scott, I mean it. Come on, scoot, and get outa here.'_ Scott had done what he was told, getting up and walking down the stairs and our the front door just as Mr Stilinski was arriving home, after a few quick words Scott had excused himself claiming he was in a rush. Which he supposed was kind of true.

Unlike like the ride to Stiles' the ride to Allison's was long and filled with anticipation. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had been standing outside her house for five minuets. He eventually plucked up the courage and knocked on the door. Fortunately for his sanity it was her who came to the door, she looked surprised pleasantly at first, but then she caught his eye, and she looked worried; scared.

'_Hey Scott, I didn't expect you, I've not seen you in a while, you could have called' _she said with a sheepish grin, she couldn't help herself, this was her Scott.

'_yeah sorry, kind of a spur of the moment visit, look can we go inside, somewhere we can talk?'_ he tried to sound light hearted, but her face just dropped, her eyes filled with sadness, she looked on the brink of tears already. He smile faltered.

'_Ehm, yea just head up to my room, I'll get us a soda or something,'_

'_No its okay, really, come on'_

They headed up to her room, which to Scott was still so familiar, this was where had lost he virginity this bed, this room, this girl. He knew inside that she was always going to be special to him, he would always love her, but Isaac was his mate, he needed her to understand that.

'_look, I know I have been a really shit boyfriend recently, and I know this is going to be hard, but please just let me talk, you know I am not good with using words, so please just let me get this out,'_ he pleaded with her. She nodded her head slightly.

'_Fuck where do I even start!'_

'_fro the beginning Scott, whatever it is, obviously, its something you feel I need to know and I am willing to listen start at the beginning'_

'_Ok, ok. Allison, do you know what mates are? In werewolf terms?'_ she nodded, _'okay good that saves us time. Look at me, I love you Allison, with all my human heart, its killing me having to do this, but something, something has always been off, my wolf has never accepted you. Never once had he sat easy around you. And I don't know how to explain it any other way. I love you, human me, and I always will, you were my first, my first everything, my first kiss, my first lover, my first love. And you will always, be very special to me Allison. But I can't be with you anymore. Because well, over the last couple of weeks, even since I caught Jackson being a major douche to Isaac, I started feeling things, things I didn't understand and couldn't cope with. And I have been trying to understand them. This is the difference, human me isn't sure about what I want with Isaac, but my wolf my wolf yearns for him, my wolf is happy when he is around. My instincts tell me to touch him, mark him, and make him mine. And it fucking terrifies me. But I have been, not marking him, but protecting him, holding him when he's needed me. I was there you know, when the thing killed him dad, I saw it all. And ever since he can't sleep at all if he isn't with me, it's like he needs me, and I need him, I keep him sane Allison. And well up until earlier today I didn't understand what the fuck was going on. But I talked to Derek, being my alpha, and a born wolf I guessed he would understand, and this is the thing ally, me and Isaac, we are mates. We are supposed to be together, its like nature, like fate'_ he pauses looking at her, she has tears running down he face, but she is smiling with an understanding. But she looks troubled.

'_Scott, there is no such thing as fate'_

'_There is no such thing as werewolves,_' he replies with a cheeky grin he knows she loves.

'_I understand, I can see it in your face when you are around him. He makes you happy in ways I never could. I will always love you as well, will always care about you. You mean so much to me and if you being with me isn't where you are supposed to be, and if I don't make you as happy as he dose then I want you to be with him because you mean that much to me. I want you to be happy. To be where you are supposed to be. And I know that this is going to be hard for you, accepting his love and the love you feel for him, at Scott look at me. Do not waste this. That you and Isaac have and are starting is the best thing is the world. Cherish it. Love him like you never loved me, embrace it, and make the most of it. And be happy.'_ She looks at him and he sees it, the sadness behind her smile, but she is right, and she is smart, and caring, and everything Scott loves in a person. She is just like Isaac, and he knows deep down if human him hadn't accepted him, that Isaac would do the same thing, he would tell him to be with Allison if that is what he wanted. And he juts can't hold it any longer. He cries. He cries into Allison's shoulder, muttering his apologies continuously while she sooths him tells him everything will be fine and he just has to be patient, he has to come to terms with what is happening. And everything will fall into place.

After an hour of crying on both parts, of laughing at how pathetic and girly they are, Scott decided its time he should go, he gives her one last peck before asking, almost begging, _'can we be friends, even if its not yet, but you know ill need someone who cares about me the way you do when it gets hard, because I can see it getting hard, and you know I might need a shoulder to cry on a few more times.'_

She smiles brightly at the idea. _'We can sit in, watch movies and eat popcorn, omg you can be my gay best friend! I've always wanted one'_ she laughs out.

'_Omg. Don't remind me, still coming to terms with that, but I have decided I am going to come out to my mum tomorrow, with Isaac.'_

'_Good for you I am guessing stiles already knows.'_

'_Of course'_

'_Bye Scott, ill see you soon.'_

'_Defiantly'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Well here is your next chapter once again I know I am the worst for updating, and everything had been really fucked up these past few weeks, been really stressed with school, family and just life, but hopefully if you are still reading then you think its worth the wait! This chapter is kind of a filler but also just like and introduction into the main bulk of the story, I know it had been a really slow build, I had never intended on it taking me fourteen chapters to actually get into the story but hey-ho, I just go where the words take me. Love you all, please review because it really helps me out, and it does make me really happy. **

**Chapter 14.**

**The calm before the storm.**

It had been two weeks since Melissa McCall had discovered that her son was in a relationship with Isaac. Or whatever it was. She wasn't sure if they even knew what was going on between them. She had suspected for some time that something was going on in her sons' life. He had been acting so oddly, and suspicious all the time. It was unnerving for a mother, especially considering she was hardly ever home.

She knew Isaac well, she has suspected from the very first time he had been brought to her in the hospital for broken bones, bruising, burning and on two occasions having been 'found' unconscious by his father when he had arrived home. She has always had her suspicions that his father was abusive. She knew the signs well enough having personally suffered under the hand of Scott's father for many years. She had cornered him at one of his visits to the hospital. This was an especially bad case; he had had two broken ribs, a broken wrist and arm. His knee and opposite ankle were both also fractured, the breaks had appeared to be the types of injuries you would sustain trying to escape captivity from a small space. She still shudders at the thoughts of what his father must have done, what this young innocent boy, the same age has her own son, had been put thought by his own kin. She had gone in alone, when she had seen his father leaving to take a call. She found him quivering in fear staring at the seat his father had previously occupied. Tat was when she knew for certain. The fear, the loathing and the guilt in the boys' eyes and expression would forever haunt her. There was no mistaking what they meant either.

It had taken minuets of her sitting holding his hand for the boy to calm down. The second she had walked through the door, and caught his eyes he broke, he broke there and then. She was at his side in seconds, she held him, whispered soothing words in his ears as he cried helplessly into her shoulder. Once calmed she had told him it was over, she was going to call the services immediately. At this the boy had once again become frantic panicking, begging her not to. She understood. She understood his fear; she understood his hatred but his guilt. She knew. She knew that he hated his father more than anything, but the man was still his father. He loved the man unconditionally, as she had loved her husband, up until he had dares raise his hand to Scott. Against her better judgment she had agreed not to tell. Not to call the services. Isaac had been fourteen at the time, and without cause or evidence she had no legal right to call, as he was a minor and she didn't actually have any physical proof, he hadn't actually admitted it to her, it was just her instincts.

Sitting in her living room, with the TV on but being neglected as she sat deep in thought. She remembered. She relived ever moment she had spent with him. She knew he would be good for her son. Scott was kind, passionate and caring. He could be an idiot sometimes, he was forgetful and immature, but he was loving. She knew Isaacs's father had just passed, and that Isaac wouldn't know what to do with himself, he needed Scott. And Scott, being the kind soul that he was would be there for him. After the initial shock, she had accepted it, embraced it even. Isaac had been round at least three times a week if not more for dinner, she had gotten to know him out with his fathers' abuse. She got to know the boy beneath the bruises. They were a perfect match in her eyes. As got to know Isaac, and silently watched them together she could see it, how they just worked. She would almost go as far to say they were like soul mates. She had no idea how right she was at this thought.

For Scott, school had been the worst part. His mom had been ridiculously understanding and supportive, stiles really didn't care, he seemed to shrug it off and things were gradually getting better between them, Allison had been true to her word and they had had what she liked to call '_**gbf nights'**_, the pack was overjoyed, they loved the two of them together, Erica cooed over them like they ere puppies, it was quite embarrassing. But school. God how Scott hated people. The looks, the way people had stared at them, some with confusion, some utter disbelief, and then some; with pure disgust or hatred. It infuriated him. They had made the decision to walk into the school with their heads held high, hands clasped together, standing proud. Proud of each other, proud of themselves, proud of whom they were. They had had so much confidence entering the school, but that first look of disgust, it had torn Scott apart inside. Isaac had just he'd his hand tighter and smile encouragingly at him, his eyes telling him to stay calm, and just smile, they had the pack, they didn't need anyone else, and people who were going to judge them, they were not worth it in the first place. Scott had calmed immediately, the second their eyes had met.

The first day was definitely the worst. In English, where he still sat with Allison she had hugged him supportively, and people had been shocked, confused about them remaining friends, no one understood. But how could they. He and Isaac were mates there was no way for them to even begin to understand what that meant to them. They had laughed and chatted the way through the lesson, they were working in pairs and were together; even though they were laughing they both saw it, the looks people kept giving them. No one actually said anything, except this one boy, Scott didn't even know the guys name. He had come right up to him and Isaac after they kissed, just softly, outside Scott's class as Isaac moved to go to his free period, and whispered in Scott's ear '_faggot'_. Of course all the wolves in ear shot had heard, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Scott had turned slowly, keeping his wolf in control, but still seething and punched the boy straight in the face. _'You are a disgrace, this is who I am, Isaac is my boyfriend, and I am gay. And I couldn't be fucking happier. And I do not need people like you, coming up to me and insulting me for the person I am. You are disgusting.'_ After his outburst Scott had turned into his class without even looking at Isaac Erica or Boyd. He could feel them; smell them, sympathy coursing off Erica and Boyd, but pure love and pride from Isaac. It made his eyes water. He finally had a _**pack**_. He finally belonged. It was perfect.

After that it got easier. People got used to seeing the together, and eventually stopped noticing them all together. The pack – including Stiles, Danny, Allison, Matt, Lydia and surprisingly enough Jackson all sat together at lunch, sharing one table. At first Scott had told Jackson to fuck off, but the blond and just turned apologised to Isaac, gave his condolences about the boys fathers death, even though he knew what his father had been, and stayed sitting. Isaac had stared in shock for over a minuet before thanking him. After that things became relatively normal. Danny was the most supportive outside of the pack though, he had cornered them on the second day and told them if they needed anything, advice on how to deal, a friend to just talk to or anything at all he was there. He knew what they were going through and was also so happy for them because he could see; everyone could see how happy they made each other, how perfect they were for each other. Right there, right then, nothing could have been going better. But none of them could have predicted what was coming next. They were all too busy basking in the normality of their lives, none of them could have seen, noticed that this, the calm, was the calm before the storm.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I actually cannot begin to apologise enough. I am actually so sorry. The past few months have been very difficult for me. I had a lot of personal issues to deal with health wise. I'm not there yet. I'm still recovering or on the road to but I have had no motivation to write or do anything and I have completely disappointed all of you. I am so fucking sorry. I never meant to abandon you after you had been so good to me with your reviews and follows and urgh I'm sorry :'( *cry's*. I actually cannot explain how much I appreciate anything you have all done for me with your support its been unreal. This is a chapter I wrote before I abandoned you but never got a chance to start. No smut again apologies. And it ends on a complete cliff hanger. I have a seven hour train journey today though so I will attempt to make a start on the next chapters but I am not making any promises, again I am so sorry. But it seemed a little more important to get my mental health at least a little better before I continued it and as I said I had no motivation to write. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter its not long, probs crap as well but its something. **

**When things are too good to be true. **

Unfortunately for Isaac and Scott, even thought their relationship was slowly becoming perfect, the supernatural was not holding for them. While the two had been sorting out their relationship issues stiles had been working closely with Derek and occasionally Erica. When he and Scott had had their catch up his best friend had been seriously surprised at how like the room had smelt like the two of them. Mostly Derek. And it was everywhere, all the furniture almost as if he had been rubbing himself up and down everything like a dog (still not too low for dog jokes). After the first pack meeting Derek had began to pay serious attention to everything he said, like they guy even took notes occasionally when Stiles gave him a run down of the days research. Unfortunately the alpha didn't give him much time to think to deeply about it as he was always with him and pushing him to find out more. But what really surprised stiles was that even thought Derek really was pushing him, he was being ridiculously nice. Derek hale was being nice. Like smiling and laughing and playing along with stiles nonsense nice. This ultimately baffled Stiles and nothing, except maybe how Lydia always looked perfect even when she was bat shit crazy, truly baffled Stiles.

Thinking about Lydia had always been one of stiles main exports, except now, he rarely did, and when he did it was usually with nothing but concern after she had had the occasional public meltdown or freak out. He felt nothing for her, romantically that is. His feelings ultimately had changed. He loved her like a sister but nothing more. Explaining this to scot and also to Erica, to whom he had grown very close to recently, had produced confusion from Scott, but a knowing glance and change of subject from Erica. Once again Stiles was completely confused. So this is why, on the one night Derek had given him off of research he was sitting, thinking about everything that had been confusing him trying to make sense of it all.

That is, until Derek had climbed through his window breathless, sweating and looking completely panicked.

"Stiles, you can hack the police records, or using your dads pass codes or whatever? Or you know at least get access to them somehow? Rite?"

"uhm yea Derek, my dad stupidly keeps backup paper files here in the house. He thinks I don't know. Silly father."

"Get them. Now. I need you to research Jacksons parents. His real ones."

"Shit Derek what?! Why?! Like that is seriously stalkerish even for you, and you like to hang around people windows in the middle of the night so…"

"Not the time stiles!" Derek had shouted. And Derek hadn't shouted at him in a while. Stiles was almost tempted to cower in fright but he knew Derek's threats were never anything more than empty threats so he resisted the urge. "Just do it, its important."

He had nodded once and then lest, walking into his dads room where he knew the paper files were stashed away under the bed. He grabbed Jacksons file and quickly opened it, discovering the jocks names parents he proceeded to pull the largest file from the stash. 'Linda and Marcus Butler – deceased January/8th/1996.' The file was enormous.

"I-" stiles cut off mid sentence as he had walked into his room to find Derek topless laying on his bed. It took him a moment to recover and just shrug it off. "this file. Its ridiculous. Like look at it, its bigger than the fir-" he cut of again, internally kicking himself. "ehm anyway, yeah, they are dead, on jan 8th 1996, wait shit! That would have been Jacksons first birthday, what the hell?!" they died on his birthday! Does he even know they are dead?"

"no, he things they abandoned him. Open it, we have a lot of work to do."

"one night Derek, one night off. Fuck sake. Oh well. Why is this relevant anyway?"

"Remember what you found in the bestiary? With Alison? About the kanima having some kind of mental blockage? I have been thinking lot about that, and I know this is harsh but up until a few months ago Lydia had the perfect life, and this has to be a deep physiological issue, as in like all you life there, and abandonment? Feeling like you're not good enough? Not wanted? Qualifies for that." He paused letting stiles inhale the information he was laying out. "The website that mentioned murder? It almost has to be almost inherited? The need for revenge? To obey? It all leads to Jackson. His parents were hard core criminals. They moved around a lot before he was born, my parents knew them before Jackson was born, they knew about the supernatural. I found a book in my family storage which mentioned them in a footnote. So I researched." Stiles had smirked saying he was proud. "The need for revenge, someone used a kanima to kill Jacksons parents. Look here."

They pored over the files. It was all so familiar. 'Unknown animal attack' was the official cause of death. Long claw like gashes had been discovered on both bodies. and scales. And a paralytic toxin. It was all the same. So familiar to both of them.

"so" stiles started finally putting the pieces together, " Jackson had an inherited ability to murder because his parents were badass. He also has an urge for revenge on murderers as his parents were murders. He feels like he must have someone to obey at all times because of the abandonment and low self worth? But why is the fact his parents were killed by a Kanima relevant. I have always thought Jackson was capable of murder not going to lie to you."

"think stiles, think back to the very first research session we had what we had discovered?"

Stiles was confused, he didn't understand what Derek was talking about that was when they had confirmed the metal block cause of turning into a kanima. But. Oh. There had also been another way of being turned which could only be linked to block but would guarantee tuning.

"He was made to be this way. The kanima that killed his parents. It bit him didn't it?" stiles asked, uncertain of his conclusion but Derek was nodding frantically, long abandoned his pose on the bed he was now pacing the length of stiles bedroom at an inhuman walking pace. "okay. So its defiantly Jackson, and when you gave him the bite you just like activated the dormant kanima within him?" more nodding. "we have to tell the pack. This means war doesn't it, he can't be cured? Can he? Because it's a block and a bite? There is no way is there?"

The pacing stopped. "I don't know. Originally his body had tried to reject the bite. Like it was defending itself. Like it knew what he would turn into. There is a chance. But it would be very difficult."

"fine. Can you explain why you are topless and looked so panicked when you got here?" stiles asked pointedly. He was unsure weather it was appropriate but really he wanted to know.

"I ran from Jackson's house. I was there when the realisation hit me. He was talking to his friend Danny? The one who was here when I was still a fugitive?" he chuckled slightly remembering how he had been used as a bargaining tool to the boy. "He was upset. He had had a fight with his parents and he had shouted at them he had sad they weren't his real parents and they should stop pretending to love him. That they didn't care about him. He had felt so guilty when talking to Danny. He knows that they love and care about him deeply. But subconsciously he doesn't believe it; somewhere deep inside him he is highly damaged."

"wow." Stiles literally didn't know what to say. He actually felt sorry for the jock. He never thought that would happen, the boy had tormented him for most of his life. But low self esteem, and lack of self worth, they were things stiles could relate to. He understood them. He knew what Jackson would be going through. But Jackson was so much better at hiding his, he could confident and like he didn't have a care in the world and everyone was scared of him or respected him for it. Stiles on the other hand just always appeared over excited and happy. No one knew he was just over compensating for his lack of self confidence and his self hatred. Because that is what it was? He really hated himself most of the time. But he never let anyone see that aide of him except Scott, on the odd occasion, when his friend had been particularly selfish, as he had been recently. But that was over now. He had forgotten it. He knew his friend had just been going through a lot and had just forgotten. Well that was actually a lie. He had let Derek in. The few days after he had been attacked by the kanima at the garage he had been a state he had lied to Scott telling him he was fine but he wasn't. It had been gruesome and horrific to watch, he had watched completely helpless as the mechanic was crushed. It had haunted him for nights on end. And eventually the only way he could successfully sleep was when the alpha had crawled into bed with him and held him. He had thought nothing of it, I mean they were pack. They cared for each other. But now, after everything he had been thinking about before the alpha had arrived in a state of panic to his house, made a little more sense. Why was he so comfortable around Derek, he was more himself around him than he was anyone.

"stiles…" it was said so softly that stiles didn't know weather he had actually heard it or not. But he never got the chance to find out if he was imagining things or if Derek had actually whispered his name as Scott came barrelling through the door, apparently actually using the key stiles had given him instead of the window for once. It pulled him straight out of his currently tangent thoughts. The expression on his face was horrible to look at. He was pale, sweating and his eyes were red from obvious tears.

"It's Isaac. He is missing."


	16. Chapter 16

**SO, I have my first camhs appointment on Monday (21****st****). I'm not sure when this will get posted it could be before might be after, and cba changing this note when I do post it. I'm going to getting councillor meetings, and therapy and a whole load of other things to help me and hopefully get me healthy again. I'm very scared about this but I'm also very happy that I'm getting help. I told you I had had no motivation to write, but after writing that last chapter, which took longer than I had planned (bc of the lack of motivation) I realised it had distracted me for a good few hours from all the fucked up shit inside my head, I also felt a sense of accomplishment when I got the reviews and new follows! (thank you very much to everyone who has stuck by this and reviewed on most/all the chapters posted it makes me feel really good tbh) and today I was having a bad day and attempting to study and I couldn't concentrate so I thought I would try and write another chapter, see if it distracts me again and gets me more focused. I'm sorry if it is not that good or up to the standard of my previous chapters but I will try my hardest. I love all of you so much, so here you go (sorry for rambling a little in this).**

**Chapter 16.**

**Revelations. **

The silence in Stiles bedroom after Scots outburst was deafening. A concept stiles had never really grasped. The idea that it could be so quiet yet so loud had never made sence to his brain. But at this moment, as his own face mirrored the shock on Derek's, as he watched his best friend, the one who he loved more than anyone in his life, crumple in front of him, as he watched him break, he finally understood.

The pain, the loss and the fear as so obvious in Scots eyes, in his face, his body language, one look and you would know, this was someone who was broken. Stiles heart shattered into a million pieces as he watched his friends breathing become ever more laboured than it had been, as he watched the tears gather again in his eyes. He watched as Scott fell to the ground in front of them, onto his knees. The first and only sounds shattering the rippling silence were the sounds of Scots sobs, his chocking breaths.

Stiles was there in seconds, down on his knees in front of Scott. Just in time to catch his friend as he fell forwards, latched his arms around stiles neck, cradling his head in the nape of stiles neck. Stiles let his friend cry, let him soak his captain America tee in tears, completely uncaring, as he whispered reassuring words in his friends ear.

After little over a minuet Derek was there as well, at their side, wrapping his bear arms around them both, unshed tears lining his eyes. This was his pack, on was missing, and the other was completely wrecked, was breaking in front of his eyes. He didn't care about his tough guy reputation; this was where he was supposed to be, comforting his pack.

Ironically it was the shock of Derek's action which startled Scott out of what was bordering on a full blown panic attack. Stiles on the other hand, whilst pleasantly surprised was just proud, proud of his alphas actions. As Scott lifted his head and turned to face Derek, face blotchy and red from crying, he only whispered, voice not strong enough to speak loudly after his sobs, "thank you". At this Derek just shook his head, one tear, a single tear running down his cheek before he hastily wiped it away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You, are pack, weather you want to be or not, weather you are happy about it or not." Pausing and looking at his feet, "and that means I care about you." The embarrassed look deepens, turning to a full blown blush.

There is moment of awkward silence in which Derek swiftly removes his arms from around the boy's necks and moves away, to lean against stiles desk, before stiles breaks it with an exaggerated clasp of his hands and announcing "well after what I think is the first ever honest emotional addition from sour wolf over there, I think its time we get down to business, don't you?"

Both wolves look at stiles, confused. He sighs. He mutters something so low that even the wolves struggle to hear, but Derek is sure he catches the word 'dogs' somewhere in there.

Scott, finally more composed than he had been since he arrived looks around the room, clocking the strewn paper work, the emptied files and the general chaos which is stiles bedroom. He catches the names on one of the files. Butler. Butler...why was the so familiar.

"Who were they?"

Its stiles turn to look confused, "who were who Scott?"

"the butlers?, I cant place it but the name is familiar in some way, like I've heard it in passing or something, maybe my mom knew them I have no idea."

"They were Jackson's parents," Derek answers looking up, before stiles can reply, "are you sure you've heard your mom say the name?"

"I think so, I'm not sure, but I do know she helped deliver Jackson when he was born, the his real mother, she told me the first time I went home crying because he had punched me"

Stiles sniggers, remembering the incident in 4th grade, Scott had been defending him, as Jackson loved to pick on him. It was the day he and Scott had first met, they had been bro's ever since.

"Are you sure they were his parents?"

"Yes we are positive why?"

"Because I sure I have seen the names in my mom's phones book. was the woman's name Linda?"

The shock on both stiles face is once again mirrored on Derek's who recovers first demanding Scott tells him everything.

"for years, my mom would make mysterious phone calls at all times of the night or early morning, always to a woman named Linda, she always sounded very worried, I remember from years back redialling the last number called after she had ended the conversation and then looking the number up in her phone book, I was nosey, it was defiantly under the name butler, Linda butler."

Derek glances up, looking at stiles, from confirmation that they may be thinking the same thing. The look on stiles face, the cute one where he is so deep inside his own head you can almost see the cogs moving.

"Stiles…" Derek begins but is interrupted,

"You don't think? Do you?"

"Think it is very highly possible..."

"And they think?"

"Isaac?"

"They can't possibly? Unless..."

"Exactly!"

"OH MY GOD. Will the two of you shut up and explain to me what the fuck you are talking about?!" the teen and alpha turn, realising that during their back and forth they had gradually been moving closer together and were now only inches apart, they hastily jump apart whilst still looking shocked at Scots outburst, the boy looks lost and confused, but also angry.

"I think we know what's going on, Scott, we need to go see your mom now," Derek begins fiddling in his pockets, "no Derek we are taking my jeep, where we go after, things might get a little hectic. And bumpy"

"Stiles, what are you on? What are you talking about? What has this got to do with my mom? And what about Isaac?!" Scott's voice breaks just the tiniest bit when he says his mate's name, and once again it beaks stiles heart.

"Bro, you trust me right?" Scott nods, "then get the fuck in my jeep, I will explain everything in the car ad when we talk to your mum, she is off work now isn't she?" he starts heading out the door before turning back, "and by the way, I'm on nothing, skipped my Adderall this morning, I'm hyper vigilant so this should be interesting" he winks at them before turning and hoping down the stairs. Not even waiting for either werewolf to respond.


End file.
